Confessions of a Stranded Jedi
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: A Jedi stranded in the Pegasus galaxy meets up with the Atlantis crew. Throw in a few angry Wraith and a Sith just to keep things interesting. ::Stargate Atlantis, Star Wars:KotOR crossover::
1. Different is an Understatement

Details: Star Wars, Stargate X-over. Star Wars timeline is 4,000 years before a New Hope. Considerably the same time as Knights of the Old Republic. Stargate is present day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to deal with StarWars/Stargate. You all know that. :)

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Asura Seray was an honorable jedi. She had been leading an army successfuly during the  
Mandalorian war. She was trained with fellow jedi Revan in millitary tactics, and had once served in the sub Jedi council located on Mon Calamari.

At 26 years of age, she had gone far. Even for a jedi.

But after awhile, things had gone too far. As she led her troops through the ravaged moon of Dxun, a blood thirsty battle took place. She lost many lives. Including that of her padawan, Beck Drahl.

After the maclicous killing of Beck and the others, Asura felt a turn for the worse. She wanted out. She could feel her leader, Revan, shifting towards the dark-side. Her comrades now fed on the blood of battle instead of shying from it. It was twisting them. Manipulating them.

And she would have no part of it.

When most of her Rebulic troops were killed or sent to Revan's aid, Asura left. She helped her fellow wounded Jedi, Chaakwara along the way. It was their means to escape, to be lead to safety.

Chaakwara was a Wookie and could recieve medical attention from those of his kind at Kashyyyk, his home planet. Since Kashyyyk was close enough, they traveled together. Which also ensured Asura's resignation from the blood bath taking place across the galaxy.

After securing Chaakwara, Asura ventured out from the Wookie establishment and was infact subdued by three Mandalorian warriors. Apparently they had followed the two Jedi to the Wookie home planet.

Regrettably, she was led on a chase to the lower levels of Kashyyyk, where not even the Wookie's dared venture. But Asura was at her wits end. She no longer cared where the tide of battle took her as long as it didn't manipulate her mind as it did before. If she was to die, she would die with honor. Like a Jedi should.

------------

Asura swung her lightsaber around for a moment, letting the eerie green glow it gave off awash over her. She look down at the two fallen Mandalorians.

They were tough, like most Mandalorians should be, but she had the upper hand. She looked around for the third one, the leader of the group.

He wasn't close enough to be in sight. Not that you could see much with the dense foliage, without her lightsaber her surroundings would be pitch-black. Feeling through the force she found him. He was around, but elusive. She couldn't quite put a finger on him.

She switched off her blade and the dank darkness of the surroundings fell around her. The creepiness of Kashyyyk's forest floor was now apparent. A few creatures scuttled behind her. Small cries of an animal lower on the food chain being devoured from a far resonated in the air. The forest floor wasn't in the least bit comforting.

She felt safe with having her Force ability. She tried to imagine what it would be like with out it. She cringed, in this area...it'd be too frightening.

More local wildlife scurried around her. She stiffened, down here you couldn't be certain whether it could be savage or not.

Quietly, she felt around with the force. Letting her mind's eye take in the scene of things.

There was a large entrenched ravine to her left. In the dark it would be hard to notice such a thing. The size was overwhelming to start with. One wrong move and you'd be part of the Kashyyyk underbelly for the rest of your existence.

Plus there was something about this area that seemed untouched, uncontrolled. As if sentient beings had never been here, other than the crazed bottom dwelling animals.

Still, there was something out there...she could feel it.

"Got you now!" A voice growled from behind. Asura turned fast and before she could make another move, she heard the whoosh of the Mandalorian's swift kick and felt the toe of his boot hit her squarely in the chest.

Damn, Mandalorians.

"Ah!" Asura felt her self go backwards, toward the ravine. She tried reaching out to grab something, but it was all too quick.

The drop wasn't too harsh as she'd thought, though.

Eventually the ground hit her back and broke her fall. She slid down the side through dirt and muck and who knows what till she finally subsided at the very bottom.

"Ugh." She got up quickly. Then her head hit something solid. Ok, tonight was not her night.

She felt for what is was and pulled herself up, and unknowingly pressed down on the device. The thing pushed in like it was a button of some sort. And not twelve feet infront of her, a very large, very round object powered up. A blue light turned on as if it was starting a sequence. Plus it was humming with life.

Asura turned to look at the first device quizzically. It was nothing like she'd seen before. She looked through the force, through a second sight.

The device was covered with these buttons. They all depicted different star constellations. Some she recongized, others not so much.

She was too intriuged now, she pushed others. Until finally the large silver circle was brimming with energy. She looked back on the button holder and touched the center one.

Suddenly, without noticed, this 'gate' erupted and turned into a shimmery, blue...thing. Water was the first thing that came to mind when she looked at it. Though, not quite water. It was almost unexplainable.

It was a sight to be seen for sure, especially through the force. It also illuminated her surroundings to a large extent. Kashyyyk's undergrowth wasn't supposed to be seen with this much light.

Creatures scampered in all directions. Low-flying animals panicked about. She watched, awe inspired, as one creature flew through the shimmer and didn't appear on the other side.

A branch snapped behind her.

Oh, that's right. While being awe-struck she momentarily forgotten about her enemy at hand.

"Step away, Jedi." The gruff voice announced. "Once you're dead, this weapon will be ours."

Asura rolled her eyes and turned around.

"It's not a weapon."

"Oh yeah? Do I care what you think?" He asked, pulling out a blaster.

Now she just had to make up her mind. Worry about this annoying Mandalorian or take an extra look at the shiney beauty before her?

She wanted to go through it. Something about it called to her. It felt...safe.

It took a split second decision, but when push came to shove, Asura is a get-up and go person.

The power from it was wanning, she wanted through before it switched off. She turned fast and saumersalted over the dial out device. Through the gate she went.

When it came down to it...Asura had no realistic idea what she was getting herself into. But if she could desribe it in her own words, it would be like hitting lightspeed. More like, extreme lightspeed. Plus without the entity of the ship.

Just you and the wormwhole.

It was a humbling expirience to say the least. And it was over in moments. Soon her feet were on solid ground and the familliar smell of fresh air hit her nose.

She took a deep breath and glanced about. Her surroundings were much different than that of the previous planet. So different, it wasn't even laughable.

The area exuded peace compared to the ravenous jungle of Kashyyyk. A wave of calm hit her.

Even during the nighttime, this place was quaint and charming. A small grassy clearing for the gate and the 'button thing' and a quaint woodland area for the surroundings. Crickets sang in the background. A large moon hung over head like a trusty nightlight.

For a small moment in time, Asura felt serenity. She hadn't been to any planet recently that wasn't in the slighest bit wounded in battle or about to be wounded in battle.

Though she could be very wrong, nothing about this place exuded danger.

She walked around the gate to see the other side. After a few extra seconds, the gate turned off, giving a soft swishing sound. She looked through the now empty circle.

To her amazment infront of her was none other than the Mandalorian.

"Sithspawn!" Asura cursed aloud. "Don't you ever let up?"

Her looked over at her. His Mandalore armor shined an eeriness in the moons light and projected a shadow making him appear taller than he was.

Still Asura wasn't effected, she was annoyed to no end now.

"Where are we?" He asked with a sincere tone.

She shrugged. This place was definately foreign.

The force was slightly weaker than before. The presence was there, but it was a little faded. Yep, they were far. Very far.

Asura walked closer to him.

"Aren't you going to try to kill me?"

He gave her a sidelong glance. He seemed casual about the whole expirience epsecially in his elusive body suit armor. But she could tell he was nervous. She could sense it.

Asura laughed. "We're far from home." She stepped closer. "Far from _Mandalore_..."

She made sure to put emphasis on her last words.

"Shut-up!"

He looked over at the dial out device. "We can get back." He shot her a glance. "You can get us back."

"Uh-huh...What makes you so sure? Besides, what if I don't want to go back? You followed me, remember?"

He seemed more nervous than ever. An uncomfortable silence grew between them. They were now in this alone, together.

But before either could speak up, the gate started to power up.

The Mandalorian jumped. "Somethings coming!"

"Yeah, really?"

Asura glanced over at the heavy wooded area near the edge of the clearing.

"Come on! Let's hide over there. We shouldn't have to deal with angry locals too early into this."

After jogging over to the woods, they got themselves situated and crouched behing a large tree.

He groaned. "Look what I've come to...I'm hiding out with a Jedi."

"Oh come on. This is exciting...kind of adventurous."

She felt him glare at her. Or as much as he could with his eyes behind his visor.

Within seconds, the newest gate travellers started coming through.

They weren't any creatures Asura had seen before.

From the illumination of the gate, she could see they were humanoid like. Long, pale hair. Pasty green-ish skin. In dire need of some sun exposure, no doubt.

They resembled Twi'lekk gone wrong, without the lekku on the head.

Something about them, though, struck Asura's curiousity. They moved as if they were suave or haughty. As if they knew or prided themselves as being on the upper hand of the local population. Plus, something about them seemed wrong. An underlying feeling.

Definately more than meets the eye.

"I've never seen their kind before." The Mandalorian said after awhile.

"Yeah, same here. Though we have to remember, we're not in Kashyyyk anymore...or our galaxy for that matter."

The latter part of her words, Asura knew for sure. It just didn't feel like their galaxy. For the first time, they were the aliens.

"Hmmm. Either way, they can help us." He started to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"No, wait! They don't look exactly friendly."

"Since when do you care about my safety?" He retorted snidely. "In any light...don't you want to get out of here?"

"Look, we have to stick together-"

Without noticed a large voice interupted:

"SEARCH THE AREA! THERE ARE HUMANS NEAR BY!"

Jakel seemed confused. "Did you understand that language?"

"No. But I can understand 'angry' when I hear it."

* * *

_**chapter updated**_ : Feb 2007

**Next:** They will meet up with an SG team. .

Let me know what you think. Reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Agressive Negotiations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! I swear!

* * *

**Ch.2**

Asura and her companion tried to get a better look at the new creatures. They crouched down lower and moved a few paces next to the closer trees.

The leader of the group was still yelling something out.

"I have no idea what they are speaking about, do you?"

The Mandalorian shook his head. "Not at all. Some langauge I've never heard."

Asura agreed. Their strange demeanor was interesing to her, but she was convinced that they were dangerous. They would have to go about this carefully.

The Mandalorian was getting impatient.

"I say we just go up there and see what they do."

"It sounds like a bad idea, but we can always protect ourselves." She grinned and patted her lightsaber. "Besides, I'm a jedi. I have some sort of negotiation skills."

The Mandalorian rolled his eyes. Or the best he could given the fact that his head was covered.

To Asura's surprise, he stuck out his hand. At first he didn't seem enthused about the idea.

"I'm Jakel by the way. Just incase we don't get out of this."

She smiled and shook his hand. "Asura."

"I know, I was sent to kill you, remember?"

"Oh right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Colonol John Sheppard sprinted over to where McKay, Ronon, and Teyla were hiding out. It was behind a collection of large trees near the farside of the gate. But it was far enough to keep their distance and to also keep an eye out.

So far this trip had taken too long. The neighboring planet had great resources but negotiations took what seemed like forever. Sheppard was still securring details when he sent his crew out a few mintes early to report back to Weir.

But they came to find the gate already occupide by Wraith.

He squated next to them, now slightly exhasperated. "How long have they been here?"

Ronon shook his head. "Couldn't tell you. We've been here for only a few minutes."

"So far there is only one group of Wraith. But there was a large energy reading from the gate before the Wraith came." McKay said while looking at his ancient device. "We weren't here to see if any others came through."

Sheppard looked grim. "Well this is just great."

Teyla looked over at John. "We should go warn the village. These Wraith are here for a reason."

McKay glanced at both Teyla and the Colonel. "Yes, but we can't risk being seen and caught ourselves, now can we?"

"Rodney.." Shepperd started to comment.

Suddenly Ronon, who had been busy looking at both Sheppard and McKay, shot up.

"Who are they?"

The team looked over at where the Wraith were and saw two foriegn figures. A woman dressed in robes from what they could tell and some strange being in a heavy armored suit. The team could tell right off they weren't locals.

The woman was seemingly trying to converse with them.

Sheppard shook his head. "What the hell is she doing? She's going to get herself killed."

The Wraith didn't seem interested in what she had to say. One warrior walked over to her and tried to grab her.

But she effortlessly caught his arm and threw him down.

And then shots were fired. Wraith stun guns were going off everywhere, but the woman seemed too quick.

The team couldn't believe what they were seeing, the woman had some sort of green energy blade that was cutting into the Wraith like there was no tomorrow. And the heavily armored person was very good with his gun and was hitting with pinpoint prescision, but wasn't as effective against the wraith as she was.

The Wraith were now in a panic and were starting to retreat. One started to dial-out while the woman was defending herself against them.

She tried deflecting the beams from the stun guns, but finally got hit. At one point she was being shot by five different guns at once. The armored figure was finally taken down by a stun bolt, but the woman went after the shooters with full fury.

"She's got them on the run." Sheppard said finally with amazement. "This is crazy."

Once the gate was up and running, the remaining Wraith started retreating through the gate. The woman was starting to look a little delerious, the stun was starting to take effect as much as she tried to fight it. She slumped to one side and after a few extra seconds, she passed out.

Some straggling Wraith noticed she had now fallen. One picked up her weapon and tucked it away. They glanced around as if trying to decide what to do with her body.

"We have got to help her." Teyla announced getting up from the spot.

"You're right. We should take advantage of this." Sheppard said and his team followed suit and ran over. He and Teyla used a surprise attack, their P-90's flairing while Ronon used his own gun.

For the second time that night the Wraith panicked and ran through the stargate.

The gate switched off. And suddenly everything was quiet.

Through the frenzy there were now Wraith bodies all around. The woman's companion was no where to be seen, which was odd since he wasn't carried through the gate.

McKay crouched next to the woman's body.

"Well, she's still alive. We should take her to Beckett."

Sheppard nodded and motioned to Teyla. "Go ahead and dial it up."

She nodded and put in the Atlantis sequence.

"Does that exactly seem safe?" To John's surprise it was Ronon.

"We took you in, didn't we?" McKay answered back, in a way only Rodney McKay could.

It seemed to satisfy Ronon.

Sheppard was still inthralled with what he'd seen.

"Jeez, did you see that? She was hit like 10 times with a stun gun and was still going at it."

Teyla nodded. "She is most deffinately a warrior. None like I've seen before."

"That weapon was...interesting." McKay said while glancing at the down Wraith bodies. They were cut by the blade with a specific prescision. But the cuts almost looked like burns.

"It could have been of some importance." Teyla stated, she also was looking at the fallen Wraith. "Perhaps that is why they decided to take it."

Sheppard looked grim.

"Well, let's hope she won't miss it."

After the gate was up, Ronon picked her up and carried her through.

* * *

**Next:** Off to Atlantis!

Comments? Questions? Anything you'd like to get off your chest? Review!


	3. Language barrier

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. You guys are the best! I love ya!

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own any of this.

* * *

**Ch.3**

Asura woke up, startled. She felt tingly and numb all over. Her head felt a little cloudy. And she wasn't sure why.

Then she remembered, those stuns. The whole fight scene. What were they? Those creatures were different. They could heal rapidly and they were much harder to kill then anything she had encountered in the past . Though the fact wasn't too strange. She was from a galaxy with such a high amount of diversity.

Just the bottom line was, she hadn't ever seen them before. Plus, she had to remember she was a in a different galaxy all together.

Asura had hardly looked at her surroundings. She could tell it was some sort of infirmary. No bacta, kolto or medical druids. It seemed very...primitive.

There was some sort of sack and tube attached to her arm and she had on some sort of thin material. She had on blankets. But underneath her thin medical dressings...she had nothing else on. She was naked.

"Ahh!" She sat up. Her head pounded. "Ow...dang."

Asura looked around for some personal of any sort. "Hello?" She moved off the bed and put her feet on the floor. "Where are my clothes?"

A man stuck his head out from around the corner. He smiled and said something.

Uh oh. She didn't understand the language just like last time.

He seemed kind though. He looked official, as if he was a doctor.

"Stang. You don't speak Basic."

Asura smiled back at him. And tried Huttese. Nope. Bothan. Nope.

Wookie-speak? "Ryaaah. Ha!"

She laughed at herself. Only wookies were aloud to speak their language. Anyone else sounded a little foolish.

The doctor looked at her funny. And chuckled.

Well, at least he can tell I'm trying.

He pointed at himself. "Carson Beckett." Wow, his accent was weird.

Was that hello? "Carson Beckett?" She repeated.

Asura pointed at herself. "Asura. Asura Seray."

She stuck out her hand. He seemed to be familiar with the gesture and shook her hand.

"Beckett." He said again with a grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dr. Beckett seemed amused with his new patient. He was startled when the team brought her in. Unconscious and a little roughed up. Colonel Sheppard related the story of how they came across her.

A warrior with extraordinary strength and dexterity, that took on a group of Wraith with ease. And took on several hits with a stun gun.

Very intriguing. She was also very pretty. He couldn't help noticing. Dark brunette hair setting off her deep blue eyes.

Dr. McKay walked into the infirmary and noticed the two of them trying to converse.

"How's our patient?"

Instead of answering, Beckett pointed to McKay. "Rodney. Rod-ney"

She copied him, even his Scottish accent.

"Okay, Carson...she's not five." Rodney said with an eye roll.

Beckett seemed to be enjoying this. "I may not be a literary expert, but, I think she was trying to converse with me. Just with languages I've never heard off."

"Really? You sure she's just not insane?"

"I think she's much smarter than we think." Beckett smiled at her. He could tell she was trying desperately to understand them. "And I ran tests while she was out. She's perfectly heathy. And in great condition, other then some scaring."

"Scaring?"

"Yeah. Looks as though she either had a run in with some sort of battle or she extremely accident prone."

Rodney nodded. "Well, interesting. Anyway, Elizabeth wants to meet her. And I was hoping to run some tests on her."

Beckett seemed dejected, he wanted to spend more time with her. "Ah, alright. Just be careful...she's my patient."

"Yes, yes I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-

After given some comfortable clothes to change into and some privacy, she was 'asked' by 'Beckett' to go with 'Rodney'.

Her robes seemed unavailable, but the new clothing wasn't bad. At least she wasn't running around with her bed sheet. She could imagine how embarrassing that could be.

Rodney led Asura to a large circular room. Doors were open around it on all sides, and a single woman was sitting at the desk in the center.

A sort of flat computer was next to her, propped up on the surface.

Rodney motioned her to take a seat, as he sat down in front of the computer.

She decided to sit across from them. She could tell it was their form of an interrogation.

No, not even that. How could she be interrogated when she couldn't even understand the language?

Asura watched curiously as the 'doors' around the room closed all together, producing on solid wall around her. Leaving the three of them alone.

The two of them talked with one another. Rodney glanced at her. Giving her an odd look. But a couple of times, the woman gave Asura an assuring smile. As if not to leave her completely out.

Asura smiled back and nodded. She wanted them to know that they had her own consent with this sort of, 'group' meeting. She was their guest after all.

Asura knew Rodney was running tests. It didn't bother her as much, though. Right off, she trusted them.

And where was she to argue? She couldn't formulate any words to express herself. Asura was happy that they even allowed her to stay.

But, It was hard knowing she was an outsider.

For a moment her thoughts went to the Mandalorian. Jakel...She wondered if he was even still alive. And he was without the force. It would be harder on him. He couldn't get a sense of things or even absorb.

Suddenly, the thought struck her.

Absorb!

She had seen dark Jedi do it to prisoners. They could manipulate the minds onto others. Stealing thoughts. It took concentration to say the least. Not to mention will.

If she could use that to her advantage in such a way that she could understand them...

She had to try.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Rodney was almost done with his tests.

Her brain waves were off the charts. It was interesting to watch.

He reminisced with the time when Chaya, the Ancient woman or 'Sheppard's fling' had been in the hot seat. The screen at the time looked similliar.

"This is so interesting." Rodney quipped.

"I know. You've said it five times already." Weir said. "Make any headway with what she is?"

Weir looked at the woman and nodded to her reassuringly.

"Well...Beckett's tests reveal she's human. And not even Ancient. But from my standpoint here?" Rodney shook his head in disbelief. "There is something. That's for sure."

Weir glanced between the two of them. "Well, I don't sense a threat. But we can't be too sure."

Rodney looked at Weir. "If we somehow come across an advanced state of human. And make a discovery, can we name it after me?"

Elizabeth Weir merely stared at him.

Rodney looked exasperated. "Look...I had to just ask, ok?"

With his tests now finished, he looked at the woman. And to his surprise her head was lowered and her eyes were closed.

"Um, where we that boring?"

Then, without notice his head felt weird. As if some gravitational force was on each side of his brain and was starting to push. It wasn't exactly painful.

"Do you-" He put his hands to his temple. "Do you feel that?"

He somehow was able to look at Weir. She hadn't moved and was staring strangely ahead with a blank expression.

"Y..Yes-" She mumbled. "Is she doing that?"

But suddenly it was gone.

The woman in front of them gasped loudly.

Rodney shook off the feeling he just had. "That was weird."

Weir looked concerned. "Should we treat that as a breach in security?"

The woman took in a few deep breaths. She slowly moved her eyes up to meet theirs. "Finally!"

Rodney and Weir looked at each other and then back at her, who conveniently fell unconscious.

* * *

**Next:** Nice detailed description of the Force and the Jedi, anyone?

If you wanna, you can review too! Thanks once again to all those who have already, you know who you are!!


	4. Explanation

**A/N:** Ok, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But I've been meaning to, yes I have good intentions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I promised chapter 5 will be up really soon.

Let me know if you guys like where it's going. :D

Also...I took the liberty of updating the three other chapters. When I first wrote it, the second season of Stargate Atlantis hadn't started yet. So I wanted to change a view little things such as 'major' to 'lt. colonel' etc...

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Ok, I guess I own my original character... that's all!

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Asura opened her eyes slowly. The bright light struck her eyes more than before and hurt her head. She hardly felt like moving.

"Well, hello again."

Asura looked over and noticed that the doctor had been standing right next to her bed.

"Ahh!" She tried to sit up and immediately put her hands to her head. After forcing her mind on the two in the room, it felt as if her head was now filled with lead. And it pounded. Stupid…she'd put it through enough stress today.

She looked over sheepishly at Dr. Beckett. "Er, Hi. I guess I fainted."

Beckett's face took on a stunned look. "Excuse me? Did you just say something in English? Or was that my imagination..."

"Yes, I believe that's the language I'm speaking. I also picked up a few others...um, Sprechen sie Deutsch?"

He stared at her not believing his ears. "I heard something strange happened in the briefing room but..." His voice trailed off as he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle. "How did you do that?"

She craned her neck to look at him, then dropped her head back to the pillow. She played out in her head the long, hectic story involved with explaining her world to these people. From what she had picked up analyzing their minds, they didn't seem to even know the force existed. Forget about trying to explain what a jedi was. And her mind was already tired. So, she simply replied…

"Magic."

Dr. Beckett came over with two white pills and some water. She eyed them curiously.

"Magic, really? Here...take these."

She gingerly took the things from him, wondering if they were some sort of compressed food. "No, no really. I really don't have the energy to explain to you what happened. Can't we settle for magic?"

She drained the water without taking a second to pause. She looked up at him and he had hardly moved. Apparently he was waiting for an explanation.

"Wellll - it's a long story..."

A voice behind Beckett said, "And I think we'd all like to hear it."

It was the woman from the other room. Dr. Beckett was more surprised than Asura to see her there. But Asura knew she was coming. The woman was a strong leader; of course she had considered the possibility that Asura was a threat. In her place, Asura would be readying several plans, in case evasive action needed to be taken.

But she wasn't alone. The one called Rodney was with her. He had the same pensive look on his face. On the woman's other side was a tall military looking man with messy hair.

Asura sighed and again lowered her head slowly into her pillow. "Oh wonderful, an audience."

But she dragged herself up to a sitting position, ignoring the pounding in her head, and turned to look head on at them all.

The woman held her ground and waited for Asura to speak. And she wasn't smiling. The quiet stretched as they waited for her to explain herself, broken only by a small beep from a piece of machinery.

Asura looked Beckett's way and he nodded to her.

"It's ok, you can trust them. Feel free to tell them anything." He said softly.

"I consider myself grateful to be under your care and supervision and I fully understand that I am a guest in your home, so where would you like me to start?"

"How about from the beginning."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was the first time since the encounter with the Wraith that John had seen her. It had only been 12 hours since then, but she had made a rapid recovery. In fact she looked almost tranquil.

Wraith stuns can slam you for awhile. And she had been hit numerous times. He'd lost count, to tell the truth.

John had been called in after something strange occurred in the briefing room. Weir and McKay had been running tests, mostly due to McKay's acute interest in who and what she was. Not the first time McKay got all gung-ho when a pretty girl entered the scene. But his curiosity was justified, since Beckett reported she had recovered too fast for a normal human. To John's surprise, the tests proved that she wasn't ancient, either.

In any case, their new "guest" had blacked out after something Weir considered a possible threat, but couldn't explain entirely. Which was why she wanted John to accompany her to the infirmary.

Yeah, so he was a tad fuzzy on the details.

And now it was her turn to explain herself.

"Right. So, the beginning...well, I was born 26 standard years ago on a space freighter in the atmosphere of Corellia..."

John chuckled. Well at least she had a sense of humor.

"Er...how about filling us in on your sudden ability to speak English. It felt as though you entered my mind." Weir interjected.

"Oh." The woman now seemed surprised and raised a brow. "Well, I used the Force."

"I beg your pardon?"

Asura laughed. "You know...the Force. How to explain the force…Are you familiar with the term Jedi? I'm a Jedi." She had a confident look on her face as if that should have cleared things up.

Weir looked at John and he shrugged. Weir turned with a hapless look to Rodney who looked just as confused and also shrugged.

"Well, this is a new galaxy. I'm sure there are still many things we don't know about the area." Sheppard finally said. He gave a wide smile. "How about you explain what that is."

She now seemed amused and sat there a moment as if collecting her thoughts. Something told him that she didn't have to explain this so called 'force' very often.

"Well, the Force is an energy that binds all living things. It is discernable practically everywhere throughout the galaxy where I'm from. It's also in this one. Well, it isn't as strong here, I think simply because knowledge of it is limited here. It will grow stronger as more people get to know of it." This statement met with skeptical looks from them all. "It's invisible to the eye but there are effects of it that can be seen. Just like gravity, or the wind." Their level of skepticism seemed to be rising. "Really. Do your people only believe in things they can see?" She paused for a moment. John seemed bemused by this but kept on listening. "Uh, I can reach out with my mind and touch things. Physical things or animals…even others minds." She held up her left hand slowly. A medical table next to Rodney had a couple of bottles on it, and John watched one fly thru the air, making Rodney practically jump into Weir's arms. They all watched in amazement as it flew right into Asura's hand. "I can also raise, levitate and push things just with my mind... among other things."

They were all speechless. Beckett took a closer look at the bottle as if checking to see if there were any strings attached.

'So you're telekinetic." Rodney finally said.

"Yes. Well... no, not quite. Your concept of telekinesis is rooted in ideas of spiritism and psychic phenomena which, if I understood what I read in your mind correctly, most humans view as irrational and superstitious. The force exists as one of the scientific laws of the universe, like magnetism or momentum."

"So," interrupted Rodney. "On your planet, everyone moves things with their minds?"

"Not exactly. Some people are born with the ability, and some are not. But everyone knows it exists. And some who are born with the ability, such as myself, are trained to make better use of the power. These are called Jedi."

"Apparently you can also use your mind to invade the minds of others to gain information." Weir said. "And possibly steal secrets?"

"Which I apolofize for... I've never used the Force in that way before. I realize it could be viewed as an invasion of your privacy. But I considered this to be an emergency and, honestly, I only peeked in on your language centers." She looked Weir in the eye. "I wouldn't go so far as to learn personal information. You have my word."

To John she seemed safe, though in this day and age it was hard to trust anyone they came across- especially someone with extreme "super hero" powers. But it wasn't as if they were going to throw her out. Especially after she had proved herself so formidable against a whole group of Wraith.

Rodney – as usual – couldn't keep from jumping in. "So you are saying that there is some invisible 'force' controlling everything. How come I never knew this?"

"Perhaps you haven't come across a way to manipulate it yet. As I said, the Force here isn't quite as strong as in the galaxy I come from."

"Right… and so someday we'll all magically be able to use it. Hey, maybe we can just levitate the Wraith the next time we run into them."

"You know, someday you'll trade in your sarcasm for a soapbox."

John immediately raised his hand. "Oh, I like her."

He looked over at her, and she was watching him with her head cocked to one side. He walked over and held out his hand. To his surprise she shook it.

"I'm John Sheppard."

"Asura Seray."

"Well, Asura. We're just visiting this galaxy also."

* * *

**Next: **Tour of Atlantis. Nice! 


	5. Tour

**A/N: **Thank you again for your wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing having to deal with Star Wars or Stargate. Though I can dream.!

* * *

**Ch. 5**

Elizabeth Weir took a seat in her office and got ready to make a few additions to her log. Since their new guest was something of a discovery, she was compelled to make a note.

She had just given Asura the run of Atlantis, so to speak. Sheppard was giving her the tour, which was typical of him: Asura was female, after all. She smirked. At least he was good at it.

She wanted to make sure Asura met everyone, since she could end up being permanent addition to Atlantis, unless Rodney or Zelenka could figure out a way to get her back to where she came from. But right now, that seemed highly unlikely. So, Elizabeth thought, might as well get Asura familiar with her surroundings. It helped that Asura adapted to things quickly. Elizabeth took out her laptop, then was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Rodney stepped in.

" Can I talk with you?"

"I don' t see why not," she said, setting down her laptop. "Is this about Asura?"

"Yes." He quickly took a seat. "So what do you think of her? I mean, what we saw in the infirmary – that wasn't something you see everyday."

"No, I guess not. Though you have to take into consideration the fact that we are in a strange and new environment. I'm sure that, like me, you had prepared yourself to see all kinds of strange things, right?" She gave Rodney a quick smile. "And this just adds to the list."

"Yeah, you're right."

"In any case, she doesn't seem to be a threat, so far. And it wouldn't be fair to simply maroon her on same strange planet just because she has powers that, theoretically at least, could easily overpower our security. By the same token, the very fact that we saw her wipe out several of the Wraith pretty much rules out her being some kind of Wraith spy, doesn't it? Or Genii for that matter." Elizabeth paused a moment to study Rodney's frown before continuing. "Still...it wouldn't hurt to take some precautions. You could let Colonel Sheppard know that."

"Knowing him, he'll disagree."

"Perhaps."

Rodney rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "It's only because she's pretty. In fact, I'm usually attracted to blondes but she's one of the few dark-haired woman I wouldn't mind ..." He looked at Weir's own brunette hair and realized where that sentence was headed.

Elizabeth gave him an amused look.

"Er uh, I mean..." He blushed, looked at the door and pointed to it. "I'm gonna go..."

"Ok, let me know if you and Zelenka come up with anything." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Asura had an interesting time walking around the compound known as 'Atlantis' with John. She had gotten Weir and Beckett's permission to leave the infirmary. And she had to admit she felt like she needed to take a break. According to the doctor, she had made a full recovery even if she still felt a slight twinge in her head.

Many of the people here seemed to be interested in who she was. Most likely they'd heard about what happened. A couple people even seem hesitant around her.

At the moment she was in the gate-room. The large round 'Stargate' looked like a oversized ornament, like some antique necklace. The beauty was negated, however, by the military guards that were standing at attention to both sides of it.

She gave one a smile and he returned with a curt nod. They still didn't quite trust her, but she couldn't blame them. They really didn't know her quite yet. In fact, Asura was surprised she had gotten permission to move about this much.

She walked over to examine the Stargate. "It's actually very pretty. Especially when it's lit up."

In fact, it looked exactly like the one on Kashyyyk, with the exception that this one was missing the lower-planet overgrowth on it.

John nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"And you call it a Stargate, right?"

"Yeah."

"How come Dr. Beckett sounds different than you?"

He laughed. "Well, actually he's from Scotland back on Earth. So...he has a Scottish accent. Me, I'm American."

"Ah I see." Asura said. She seemed to be taking this in little by little. She had come to comprehend that Earth was the planet most of the individuals she'd met so far came from. They had all apparently gotten here through this Stargate.

"So you are explorers...and you said you didn't design or create this technology?"

"Nope. Earth's space program only extends to its moon…about 3 days travel. We don't have anything that would even reach the end of our own solar system. The Stargates were built by a group we call the Ancients, and one was discovered by archaeologists on Earth. It's really old. This gate is at least 10,000 years old. That far back in Earth history our technology hadn't even come up with the wheel, yet."

Asura seemed even more intrigued. "Hmm… And I haven't ever seen this type of technology on any planet I've visited, either." She looked around slowly, taking in details. She pointed toward the ceiling. "Was this place underwater?"

He looked up and wondered how she knew that. To him it looked normal. Did she see some weird seaweed growing somewhere? "Uh, yeah...how'd you know? Is there water damage?"

"I can tell by the architecture and shape. It's similar to structures on Mon Calamari. Great minds think alike."

John just smiled and nodded, since he had no idea what she was talking about.

He then looked a little cocky. "So uh, this is pretty neat technology, eh? Kinda surpasses yours, maybe?"

"Oh, no."

He raised a brow. "Really?"

She laughed and turned to look at him. "You know nothing about what we have where I come from."

"Heh, I guess not."

"Sure, our technology may not be as pretty or shiny as your Stargate, I'll give you that." She said and gave him a pat on the shoulder since he seemed so surprised. "But, despite that, it's quite advanced."

"Well, I'm glad we're still 'pretty and shiny.'"

"Speaking of which, do you know where they are keeping my light-saber?"

John started to walk over to the lift transport and she walked with him. He had decided, apparently to show her a different section.

"You're what? You're light-saber?"

They both walked into the transport and he pressed a button on the panel.

Asura suddenly felt panic along with the whoosh of the transport. If they refused to give her back her light-saber… "The weapon I was carrying. I uh, noticed it wasn't with my robes. So I assumed it had been taken away for security purposes. Which is fine, I just hope no one tries to tinker with it, it can be very dangerous."

Other than Jakel – and she didn't even know whether he was still alive or not - her light-saber was the only thing that connected her to her universe. Plus, her light-saber was her pride and joy. Had been ever since the day she had created it.

"Oh! That sword thingee. One of the Wraith who knocked you out carried it through the Stargate. I meant to tell you." He said nonchalantly. "Sorry about that. Was it valuable?"

"What..." She turned to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. And as the lift transport's doors opened, the first thing Rodney, standing there waiting for the lift, saw, was Asura shaking John by the shoulders saying, "Who carried it through the Stargate?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ronon Dex walked toward the Atlantis gym doors. He had just finished with his daily exercise.

He had jogged through some of the lower, so far uninhabited levels of Atlantis and had worked up a sweat. But he decided that he wanted to practice sparring today. Usually he could suck in some unsuspecting underling of Sheppard's. He grinned, it was at least fun to practice.

The gym doors opened. Only Teyla was standing there, examining a couple of staff weapons.

She looked over and smiled at him. "Hello Ronon."

"Morning, Teyla." He said as he strode in. "So, you gonna spar with me...or what?"

"Actually, Colonel Sheppard just asked me to meet him here. He is going to bring in the woman we found last night. Apparently she has recovered and is getting a tour."

"A tour, huh?"

Just then the door swished open. John walked in followed by a woman Ronon recognized as the one he had carried through the gate last night.

If Ronon was right, she looked slightly upset. He was surprised by her appearance; not at all like the pale, unconscious form he had delivered to the infirmary. Tall, in fact. She was probably only a couple inches shorter than Sheppard himself. And she appeared to be in pretty good shape.

She was now out of the robes she had been wearing, and despite her current look of despair...she looked, well, Ronon could only describe it as 'serene.' Self-confident and calm. Last night he could tell she was warrior elite, but today, something about her gait and posture added to the picture.

He immediately gained more respect for her.

Teyla smiled at both of them. "Hello," she said, nodding.

"Hello, Teyla. Ronon." John said, he looked slightly less comfortable than their visitor. . "I uh, need to explain what the Wraith are. Quickly"

"Those creatures that attacked me last night? Yes, any explanation would be helpful. Especially where I can find them."

John nodded and turned to look at Teyla and Ronon. "You see, they took her favorite weapon."

"Ohhhhh" both Ronon and Teyla chorused. Since they, especially Ronon, knew that pain exactly.

"It's not just my favorite weapon," she said with a sigh. "It was a part of me. It's who I am..."

John frowned. "Yeah, well, it's not like we can go ask for it back."

Teyla nodded. "You see, the Wraith aren't creatures you can deal with directly, as you probably noticed last night. They are the dominant species in this galaxy and they are very technologically advanced. Not to mention extremely strong. Basically, they have beaten every other species in this galaxy into submission." She stopped to give a quick glance around her surroundings. "Except us. And if we hadn't stumbled across Atlantis we wouldn't be here talking about them, either. Atlantis is really the only safe haven for us."

"They eat people with their hands," Ronon blurted.

John couldn't help but agree with Ronon's blunt assessment .

Teyla just sympathized. "Oh yes, well there's that."

The woman seemed to take it in and stood there as if waiting for more.

John repeated what Ronon said, just in case it hadn't sunk in. "They eat people with their hands. You see, they suck a being's life energy and kill them, like draining juice from a battery."

Asura just nodded. "I see, that's...unsettling. Anything else?"

Ronon gave her an appraising look. As did Teyla.

"Isn't that enough?" John was frustrated that Asura didn't seem to appreciate the threat of the Wraith. "No? How about this: Our weapons slow them down but don't kill them. And they heal incredibly rapidly…" He ran out of steam. Asura seemed unimpressed with the level of threat presented by the Wraith. What kind of monsters was she accustomed to in her galaxy?

"Where are my manners? Ronon, Teyla... this is Asura Seray. She's something called a 'Jedi' and is not from this galaxy or mine, or any we've ever heard of."

* * *

**Next:** Meet my Mandalorian friend, everyone. 


	6. Jakel

**Disclaimer**: I, of course, don't own Star Wars or Stargate. Those credits go toward LucasFilm/BioWare and MGM ...Lucky!

**A/N**: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I was worried this chapter might be too long. Let me know how it goes!

* * *

**Ch. 6**

John provided, with some input from Asura, a short run-through of what she had told the group in the infirmary. So now they understood that she was this 'Jedi'. Of course Asura knew they couldn't possibly understand everything right off. It was a lot to take in.

Teyla was the first to speak up.

"Asura, I am Teyla Emmagen. It's an honor to meet you. Last night when we saw you, it...wasn't quite the best of circumstances." She said with a smile. She gestured over to Ronon. "And this is…"

"Ronon Dex." Ronon said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet both of you." Asura said graciously.

"I think you'll like these two, Asura. They're the warriors around here." John said. He grinned. "Not to mention yours truly. They've taught me a few things." He picked up a short wooden staff and flipped it around.

Asura could feel Ronon examining her through his dark eyes.

"Care for a bit of sparring? Only, of course, if feel up to it." Ronon said, prodding.

"Sure, why not?" She knew he was flirting, but she assumed that this galaxy was not so different from her own in at least this one respect: men found it easier to engage women in physical contact sports than to ask them for a date.

John looked skeptical. "You know you don't have to. You just got out of the infirmary..."

Asura smiled. "Don't worry. That should slow me down just enough so that I don't hurt your warrior."

She moved gracefully onto the mat, and after a pause, Ronon stepped forward. His calculating look, this time from the far end of the training mat, seemed to be less about her looks, and more about her abilities as an opponent.

"We can do this without weapons, if you want." He said gruffly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He came at her first, crouching and circling to his left. He threw a fist, which she dodged, and as he pivoted around he swung his elbow back towards her head. She just managed to get her head out of the way of the elbow blow, grabbed his elbow and threw him to the side. He was faster than she had anticipated. Ronon swiveled and swept her knees from behind, making them buckle and sending her face toward the mat. But she didn't do a face plant. She quickly held out her hands and landed on her palms. Now she was low to the ground.

Supporting herself on her left hand, Asura shot out her right and grabbed Ronon's ankle. As she pulled it toward her, under her belly, she rolled up it to her right, ending face up, with her weight across his abdomen, and her left elbow cocked to cave in his face. He grinned, and held up both hands in defeat. His reaction time was good, but she was faster. He hadn't seen that move coming.

She pushed herself up using her free arm and flipped back on her feet.

John was impressed. "What kind of fighting style is that?"

"Echani."

"E-what-i?"

Asura allowed herself a small smile and shook her head. Instead of answering she waited for Ronon to dust himself off and come at her again. He looked angry. Maybe he didn't like getting his butt knocked down by a girl. Too bad. It was a mistake to allow his emotions to dictate his fighting style. But it was a bigger mistake to allow his emotions to show so plainly on his face. There was much he could learn from the ways of the jedi, if he only would.

His eyes were like daggers as he lunged forward, fist first. He was amazingly fast, unexpectedly so for so tall a man. His footwork was impossible to follow with the naked eye. Still, Asura methodically dodged his lunge and stepped sideways. She used her left arm to grab his forearm as it missed its target; Her right hand went to the back of his shoulder. For a moment it looked as if they were waltzing. But she pivoted her weight and used these two points to throw him clock-wise, and flipped him onto his back. Yet again, he slammed onto the gym mat, his breath exploding out of him. This time she remained standing, still gripping his forearm.

John laughed and Teyla merely smiled, while Ronon looked beat.

"You're good. I'll give you that." Ronon said from the floor.

"You're pretty good too." Asura replied.

"Yeah Ronon, just imagine if she was a real enemy," John said. "I think she's waiting for you to say 'uncle.'"

Ronon's face turned grim.

Asura tugged on the forearm. "Here, let me help you up."

He made as if he were accepting, but then twisted his arm and grabbed her wrist. As he jerked her forward he used one leg to catapult her onto her back onto the floor behind him. Then, almost copying Asura herself, he held the arm while rolling his weight over her. Soon he was over the top of her. He had one of her arms pinned between them and he used his other hand to pin her neck to the floor, half-choking her.

"Ronon, that was hardly fair." Teyla said, half annoyed. John rolled his eyes. It was a fight, after all…fair had nothing to do with it. Still, it would make life simpler if Ronon could figure out that the aggression that made him a great asset in a fight, made him hard to live with the rest of the time.

"Yes - ugh, ...I agree with her. Not too fair." Asura said slowly from underneath his grasp. She could have easily gotten out from under him, but she had something else in mind.

Ronon grinned. "Now, in our galaxy, you say 'uncle.' I won..." he looked sheepishly at John and Teyla, "Besides, I wouldn't have hurt her..."

Asura said nothing and the next second Ronon felt as if an invisible force-field hit him in the chest. He flew across the room and hit the wall. Asura bounced to her feet.

He climbed slowly to his feet. "Hey! That wasn't fair!"

Asura laughed evily. "I don't think you quite understand the ''fairness' part."

"Ah, ah. Now, now children." John said.

Ronon sighed and admitted defeat. "Actually, you are pretty good. I wouldn't mind learning some of your fighting techniques."

"Really?"

Teyla nodded. "I would enjoy that as well. I'm up for anything that helps against the Wraith."

-.-.-.-.-

As Teyla was speaking, John's communicator bleeped in his ear. It was Weir.

"John?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I need you to go back to P3X-899."

He walked over to a corner to hear her better. "The planet we just went to the other night?"

"Yes, I have need for you to speak with the leader again. The barley we agreed on will work. Teyla went to the mainland this morning with Major Lorne and one of the botanists, um Laird, I think. Anyway, it'll plant nicely and be a good food supply for the Athosians and us."

"Teyla went to the mainland this morning? She didn't tell me that..."

Weir gave a short laugh. "You were kinda preoccupied with someone else."

"Oh, right."

"The sooner you can leave the better. You can take Asura if you'd like."

"Actually that might not be a bad idea."

"How's that?"

"She didn't arrive alone. She had a guy in a space suit with her. I don't know if he got carried off by the Wraith but if he didn't...we might want to check on him."

"Is it another one of those Jedi?"

"I'm not sure. But we can check it out."

The communication over, John returned his attention to the others. Asura had begun showing both Teyla and Ronon moves. It was comical to watch. She held up her fists and both would follow her moves. At one point she chided Ronon.

"No, no, like this." She said walking over and moving Ronon's arms up slightly. "Think leverage, not power. There you go..."

John cleared his throat and all three looked over at him. "Asura, is there anything you can tell me about the guy that was with you the other night?"

Asura looked at him blankly for a second. "Oh right, the Mandalorian. His name is Jakel." Asura felt a pang of guilt for a moment. How could she have forgotten so easily?

"What's a Mandalorian?" Ronon asked.

"They are a warrior race. They are completely human but long story short...he's my enemy. In my galaxy they have been waging a long, drawn-out civil war. And he cornered me on Kashyyyk. The planet that has a Stargate. And he followed me through. Once we saw what we were up against, we decided we had to team up against the Wraith."

"Which is when we found you." Teyla interjected quietly.

"Yes, that's right. Though I'm afraid he's stuck on that planet."

"Well, you're in luck!" John said with a grin. "We get to go back to that planet."

Teyla smiled. She knew why they were going back. Barley, to help grow on the mainland. It would feed her people and keep them busy with a harvest.

"It would be nice, actually, to check on him." Asura commented. "Enemy or not, he's the only connection to my own place and time."

"Well, now you get your chance." John said.

John walked out of the gym, followed by everyone else. Asura had been quietly mulling over the concept of going back to what she thought of as the gateway to her galaxy. It was going to be interesting seeing it in a different light, knowing where she actually was in the line of events and not being attacked by some weird alien race. Well, hoping, at least, that they won't be attacked. Listening to her new companions it seemed as though they could get attacked on any planet at any time. And she still didn't have a lightsaber. She knew she needed to make another one.

"Yeah, there's something to look forward to…if he's alive, he might try and kill you, and if he's dead, you lose your connection. He's probably dead." Ronon dropped, unfeelingly, into the silence.

"Do you have a one track mind?" John asked Ronon sincerely.

-.-.-.-.-

After gearing up, the team including Asura walked through the Stargate. Asura was still robe-less. She had on military gear that was a plain gray set of pants and jacket. Once on the other side, John handed her a gun.

"This is a P-90. Should help if things get, you know, sticky. Not that they will."

Asura took it from him and knew immediately how to hold it. She scanned the horizon, raising her gun and quickly aimed at various objects.

"Well, you seem to know a great deal about weaponry."

Asura gave him a look. "I am a General, colonel Sheppard."

"No kidding?"

Rodney McKay had decided he wanted to come as well. To 'stretch his legs' is how he put it. "Rodney feels left out when the team goes anywhere without him," John told Asura quietly.

The team consisted of John, Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Asura and Laird, the newest botanist who had just arrived from the latest Daedelus trip. They started out from the 'gate area and walked toward the village.

-.-.-.-.

The sun was shining and everything was bright and welcoming. Asura could hardly tell it was the same planet. The trampled Earth in front of the gate was the only telltale sign of any sort of fight that had happened just two nights earlier.

"This is so exciting!" Laird squealed. "I mean, when I entered my field of expertise I never imagined that I would be getting to set foot on an alien planet."

"Oh yeah. It's a real joy." McKay grumbled. "Just wait till you get shot at or maimed in some horrifying way."

"Dr. McKay, I seem to recall how you specifically requested to come on this trip with us." Teyla said, smiling.

Before Rodney could retort, Sheppard made his calls.

"I'm going to go speak with Marya, the leader of this place. Teyla, Rodney and Laird, you can come with me." He looked at Asura and Ronon. "And you two can look around. Just try not to upset anyone."

-.-.-.-.-

While Sheppard and his team went to speak with the leader about the grain, Asura and Ronon casually glanced around the village. It was much larger than she expected. Asura was also surprised by how primitive some things were.

"So I'm guessing the Wraith really keep people in check in this galaxy," she said. "It doesn't seem to have much technology, other than Atlantis. Or is this the only planet like this?"

"No, all planets in the area are pretty much like this. The Wraith cull people to feed on and leave enough so that the population doesn't die. They allow just enough technology so the people can have some sort of existence, while at the same time deterring any other advancement. So, yeah, technology around here is low. My planet in fact was completely destroyed by the Wraith." Ronon paused and composed himself. "Same with Teyla's people. They were once a mighty race now reduced to a small group."

"And the Wraith haven't ever been stopped?"

"No, they are still the dominant species."

Asura was surprised at how nonchalant Ronon could be about what should have been a painful subject. But pain and suffering does harden people, Asura knew from personal experience.

"So what does this guy of yours look like?" Ronon asked. He may have been trying to change the subject. "I mean, have you seen him outside of that suit of armor?"

Asura laughed. "The only Mandalorians I've seen close up were either dead or dying. To see one without his armor...now that would be a sight."

Asura decided to do some exploring. The locals didn't seem afraid of the visitors. After a short walk they encountered a local man.

"Hello, there!" She called out to him.

He nodded a greeting. "You two came with the group from the Ring of the Ancestors?"

"Yes," Ronon replied. "But we were wondering...two nights ago, the night when the Wraith came. Is there by any chance someone else staying here from that night?"

"Oh, yes. Him."

Asura knew they stumbled across Jakel.

The man continued. "He came just two nights ago."

"Where can we find him?" She asked.

"He's in the far building. We tend to our sick there."

And then Asura heard it. It came from behind a couple of buildings near by.

"Get you're hands off of me!" Whatever it was, it was speaking in Basic.

Jakel. It had to be.

"Jakel?" Asura walked over quizzically. Ronon followed suit, just as interested in the commotion.

Sure enough, he was standing there. His armor was off and all he had on was a one-piece undergarment that was usually worn underneath the armor suit. And it had been pulled off his upper body, so that he wore just the leggings. She stifled a laugh. Mandalorians were known for being secretive about their identity under their infamous armor. Usually they did not share it with outsiders.

He looked different than Asura had imagined. Since Mandalorians had been trying to control her galaxy for such a long time, she would imagine them to have more of a hardened look. He wasn't bad looking in the least. His hair was cut short. Undoubtedly shaved down to keep it from interfering with his helmet. A couple of battle scars here and there on his chest. He was also taller than she had remembered. He was just as tall as Ronon, maybe even taller.

However, he was angrier than a wampa in 90 degree weather. And was cursing at everyone that got within ten feet of him. He swiveled and saw Asura standing there.

"Ahh!"

His hands went up defensively over his bare chest. Not only were strange people seeing him vulnerable, but a Jedi was seeing him vulnerable.

Asura felt a little sorry for him.

"I guess they got your armor off." She said with an innocent smile. The current circumstances were highly entertaining.

It seemed to anger him more. He pointed violently at two girls that were whispering and giggling to each other. One had his helmet in her arms.

"I woke up with them taking off my armor!"

He glared at them. One of the girls gave a short flirtatious wave.

"I think they like you." Asura said.

He seemed to pretend not to notice. Jakel was trying to keep his tough guy aura. He even glared over at Ronon.

Ronon, who had been listening to the exchange in a language he didn't understand, decided getting into the middle of this wouldn't be worth it.

"If they knew what who they were dealing with...if we were..." He paused and gritted his teeth. "If we were in our own galaxy, they would know better!"

"But we aren't in our own galaxy, Jakel. In fact, I'm not sure we can get back." She composed herself and adopted a calming aura to help ease Jakel's infuriated state. "So we must make the best of our current situation. It's what Mandalore would want you to do."

It was the second time since they had been together that Asura referred to Mandalore. It was the single leader that all Mandalorians served and revered. A kind of cross between their president and their god.

Jakel nodded and looked somewhat distant as if remembering his dear old leader and fellow Mandalorians.

"Yes...Yes, Mandalore would want me to make the best of our current situation." He repeated.

Jakel sighed and dropped his shoulders. He seemed, she realized, defeated. She'd never before seen a live Mandalorian who even knew the meaning of the word. It was just dawning on him that he might never go back to familiar surroundings. To a world where people got out of his way. Where they would never dream of touching him, let alone removing his armor!

Asura walked over to the two young women. "Was he badly wounded?"

They both looked at each other. One finally spoke. "Actually he had lost quite a lot of blood from the Wraith attack two nights ago. I have no idea why he's still alive."

Asura nodded knowingly. "He's of a race called Mandalorian. They heal considerably faster than normal."

The other girl looked wary. "Is he human?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

That seemed to put both at ease.

The first girl smiled. "So you know his language..."

"Yes, we came together. Through the Stargate, I mean the 'ring of the ancients,' I believe you call it. We're from the same place." She glanced over at him and he had been staring at her while they conversed. His arms were crossed and he seemed to be trying to calculate how a Jedi could be speaking with the natives.

He also still didn't seem to trust anybody yet, giving anyone that came within two feet of him an animalistic glare.

The other girl look dejected. "Oh...so I guess you are together then."

Asura arched a brow. "Erm…what?"

"You know, wed…life partners?"

She laughed. "Married? Oh no...no." This galaxy kept making things funnier and funnier. Asura tried to imagine herself married to the enemy, hah. Or even married, period. Not very common for Jedi. Asura grinned slyly.

"No, he's all yours, ladies."

The two girls giggled.

Jakel, still confused, was beginning to catch on. "Are you talking about me? You're talking about me aren't you!"

Asura soothed him. "Come on, Jakel. There are no opponents here worthy of a battle. These are simple people, and it is there custom to take care of wounded people. Just relax and enjoy it. The only enemies you have to worry about here are the creatures we saw the other night, and they aren't currently on this planet."

The two girls came forward, and from somewhere more women showed up. It seemed that the newest guest was a somewhat strange but nevertheless interesting commodity.

At that point, Colonel Sheppard and the rest of the team showed up with Marya the leader. She smiled.

"Have you put our stranger at ease?" She asked.

John spotted Jakel, but it took him a second to realize that this was the same person as the fierce warrior he had seen two nights ago. He now sat half naked surrounded by attentive girls. Asura thought she heard him say something like 'lucky bastard' under his breath. Asura then answered the leader's question.

"Yes," Asura said to Marya, "I've explained to him that you mean him no harm. That should make his stay easier on himself and others."

"Uh, yeah...I can see that." Sheppard said with an eye roll.

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty, I hope that wasn't too long. I hope you all like it, sorry it took so long to post this chapter! What do you all think of my Mandalorian?

And thanks again to those who reviewed!

**Next: **Lightsaber making 101.


	7. It's Not Just A Rock

A Happy Jedi, Is A Lightsabered Jedi.

Hello everyone! So sorry it took me and lifetime and a half to update. I promise to make the updating process much more faster in the future. And I know promises are easily broken. Not this time around! I want to see my story develop further...thanks again too everyone so far who has read and reviewed. Feed back is always appreciated, of course. :)

* * *

**Ch. 7**

Asura was happy with Jakel's warm welcome to this small village.

It was small and humble, but it seemed like most things in this galaxy were. And yet, it's both Asura and Jakel's forte at adapting.

She turned away from the small group near her and looked up at the clear blue sky. She sighed.

Returning to their own galaxy was futile. Asura knew that. Jakel knew that.

Their hopes of reuniting with their own worlds were destroyed. And that hung in the air like a fog cloud around them. They dared not speak of it to each other. It could have brought up emotions and thoughts of those they will never see again.

Asura was a lone jedi now. She had come to terms with that. But it was now her mission to make her current location a better place because of it.

She knew Jakel was going to stay on this planet. At this village. He would help defend them and train them. Fortunately, language barriers could be fixed. Eventually he'd learn to speak like them and act like them. He would become an asset. Especially with a certain enemy like the Wraith around. Mandalorians were an interesting kind. They worked and administrated themselves better when military strategies were put into place.

Which is why they were such a difficult foe when the Jedi fought them. Asura winced. They are still fighting them. The millions of light years she was away from that war, the idea still cut her to the core.

But the Mandalorian war seemed so long ago now. And now the both of them could start a new era.

Perhaps it was the fates that brought them to this place. Perhaps it was just chance. It certainly wasn't luck. Luck usually makes things easier.

She saw her group reuniting and getting ready to once again make their way through the Stargate.

John Sheppard walked over and gave her a lop-sided grin.

"You ready?" Apparently the look on Asura's face concerned him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said with a wave of calmness coming over her. She looked up at the sky again, briefly. "Just coming to terms with my fate."

"Ah. I see. I do that every time I go on a mission with Rodney."

Asura laughed. She was glad that her new friends were developing into a family. The Atlantis group was just what she needed to make her stay in the Pegasus galaxy more comfortable.

Just then, both Asura and John turned to see Jakel coming towards them. His gaggle of girls had finally gave him a moment of peace.

He gave Sheppard a stern nod and turned to the Jedi. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

"Uh, ok...Asura, we'll wait for you at the 'gate." Sheppard said, while he turned and walked fast-paced back to his awaiting group.

Asura watched him walk away and secretly wondered if somehow Jakel was intimidating to John. She found it funny. Even when the Mandalorian was at ease he still had a rough exterior towards anything that moved.

She smiled at Jakel. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Not exactly."

She could sense he was joking of course. He probably didn't want Asura to leave him, but he always knew that an invitation to Atlantis was always open ended.

He motioned to her to follow him and led her to a small hut. She followed him inside and it was, surprisingly, littered with blasters and various articles of his armor. Undoubtedly, this is where he stayed.

"I have something for you. Something that could be of use."

Jakel reached for one of his gauntlets and unhatched part of the casing on the wrist. A small gem was hidden there.

"Mandalorians always did have strange hiding places for things." She said with a grin.

He pulled it out and handed it over.

"A lightsaber crystal, from the fields of Dantooine. A crystal cave near the Khoonda."

Asura gasped. "I thought I would..._never_...see something like this again." She gave him a quick hug, which was awkward.

She then held it up to get a better look at it. It was small and filmy white. It was a rare crystal, unlike most. It could have easily sold for 100,000 credits in large markets like Coruscant or Alderaan. But to a Mandalorian, it wasn't the money that mattered. It was the bartering power they could hold over anyones head.

"You don't know what this means! I could...I could make another lightsaber, and make a devastatingly large hole in the Wraith regime."

"Figuratively and literally. The crystal isn't worth anything here. So I'd rather someone who could use it, have it."

"Thank you so much. This means a lot Jakel." She gushed.

He nodded. And pointed to the door. "Now go back to your new home and create destruction." He grinned evilly, which was unsettling but he meant it with great affection.

"Oh I will."

* * *

Asura walked to the gate with a slight spring in her step. Her excitement was rolling off her as she stared at the crystal in her hand. It was like staring at the soul of a dear friend. Her companion and next step to being complete again. What was a Jedi without a lightsaber?

She would need some other items from McKay, but it could work.

At one point she held it up to the sun to get a better look. It gleamed and seemed to emulate the suns golden rays.

"It'll probably make a yellow blade." She mused. Usually Jedi consulars carried such colored blades. But who the hell would care?

Asura waved to her group as she walked over to them, which then Rodney started the dialing sequence.

"So did he give you a fond farewell?" Teyla asked.

"Did he tear up?" John said right after.

Teyla gave him a look.

"Actually..." Asura stated while grinning and held up her new gift. "He gave me this."

They all looked at it and tried to force enthusiasm. Even Ronon had to squint to get a better look.

"Ooh! He gave you a rock. How sweet." Rodney said.

Just then the massive circle erupted into it's watery shimmer and everyone walked into it.

Asura sighed and shook her head as she followed suit.

As soon as she was past the event horizon, she turned to Rodney.

"You don't get it. That weapon I had when you first saw me.."

Rodney nodded and become increasingly excited. "Yeah, that awesome glowy sword? What about it?" He interjected loudly.

She smiled. "This _rock_ is the key ingredient to making a new one."

His jaw dropped. And he looked down at the little crystal. "Aww it's so cute and little. Can I hold it?"

She closed her hand over it and moved backward. "No."

"Please??"

"That stone is the key to making a weapon similar to the one we saw you have?" Teyla asked.

Asura nodded. "This Adegan crystal is from Jakel. He had it among his things and decided to share it. It's a primary focusing crystal. It gives the blade it's color and meanwhile gives the blade it's energy, since it is also force sensitive."

"I'll grab Zelenka and we'll get anything you need!"

"Perfect. I have a list."

Rodney nodded. "Anything you need, we're at your service."

"Rodney I think you're getting a little over-excited." Dr. Weir said as she walked down the steps to greet the group.

Sheppard turned to Weir. "Uh, yeah...it's Rodney."

She nodded. "Good point."

He started to back away, but was still turned toward Asura. "Just meet me in my lab, and we can go over the details. Whatever it is, we can do it."

"Great, thanks McKay."

Sheppard laughed and shook his head. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Moments later, Asura sat in Dr. McKay's lab. She set the crystal down on the counter top in front of her and waited. She was wrapping her mind around the fact that she was going to create another lightsaber. It helped Asura settle into being in this strange galaxy even more so. She could do anything with a lightsaber by her side.

Maybe she would eventually find her old one that was lost among those hordes of Wraith. Then she would have two... A small grin crept over her lips. Now _that_ would be even better.

She was also thankful that Rodney wanted to help her out so much. Not that she wasn't able to do it alone, with his help it would speed up the process.

But just like any human with bright concepts and ideas, he could probably have a hidden motive. Perhaps he figured he could make his own. Then again, with the process of making one he would have to learn there was a lot more to it than just tinkering with electronics and hard-ware.

She shouldn't think such thoughts of Rodney. Maybe he truly wanted to help her in knowing it could help them fight the Wraith.

Just then Dr. McKay rushed in and behind him was his counterpart, Helenka.

"Ok, what exactly did you need?" Dr. Zelenka said, getting right to the point. He, too, was brimming with energy just like McKay. Rodney must've filled him in on what exactly they were about to create.

"I will need wiring to create a emitter matrix, some sort of hand grip and casing. Secondary crystals which a lot of things can work in place of those, and we also need two focusing crystals. But they don't need to be special, like this one." She said pointing at the small one in front of them. "Some power cells, preferably anything that will require little or no recharging. But in that case we could always have an energy gate, a power conduit and a socket just in case of recharging." She stared off into space for a moment. "Umm...what else? We should add blade length adjusters, cycling field energizers, a power button and of course a dead man's switch, for safety."

McKay and Zelenka looked at each other wide eyed. Asura momentarily became down-hearted. This could be a feat too much for them.

Rodney nodded. "Ok, someone will have to be on coffee duty. We're going to have to pull an all-niter."

* * *

**A/N **:Poor Rodney and Radek..

Ok so, I solemnly swear to update as soon as I can! Again, Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Much appreciated!!


	8. Lightsaber

Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed. You have certainly made this story worth continuing on. Sorry if I've made efforts to tell you that I promise to update quickly, but don't do it. It's hard. But I finally know where I would like this story to head. Thanks again!!

This chapter was written rather quickly with no beta. Please forgive any horrendous errors. :D

**_Disclaimer: _**Both Stargate and Star Wars belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Ch. 8**

Building a lightsaber was like riding a swoop bike. Once you've done it, it's hard to forget.

Asura threw a quick glance at Rodney's head firmly planted on the desk top. The snoring figure was her only company. He had finally succumbed to sleep, but she was surprised at how hardy the man was. He was more adamant than anyone she knew about avoiding sleep. But his tiredness won out and he now had his head on the desk as he snored soundly, unmoving.

Zelenka was long gone. Off to another room or his own quarters. In fact, it had taken her awhile to realize he was missing.

Asura on the other hand was just in the process of completing all her finishing touches. She snapped the casing on and was satisfied with a metallic snap that it made when she encased everything for the final time.

One last touch. She closed her eyed and lowered her head. Feeling through the force, the room around her ignited into a whole new world of color and senses. Asura gazed about the room with her force-sight, glancing at the oblivious, sleepy mass of Dr. McKay and all about the random odds and ends in the lab.

The old Zero-point module in front of her now looked more depleted than ever, especially now that she had cut into it for her focusing crystals. But even through her force-sight, the long dead Zero-point module kept a low energy life. Even when completely depleted it still had some sort of life to it. They definitely were powerful.

She was just hoping her project would indeed work. Only one way to find out.

She focused intently thru the force on her newly made weapon. Feeling through all the compartments and facets and wires, she finally aligned everything together with the force.

And then there it was. The small silver hilt was the center of a power house of energy. Dangerous power, nonetheless, but it now brimmed to life. The focusing crystals and power cells were now feeding off the main center crystal of unending energy.

It was now a full fledged weapon.

Asura opened her eyes and stared at her new creation. It was beautiful. It was just like the first time.

She gingerly picked it up and caressed it slowly. Time for her test drive.

Gently and carefully, she was about to reveal the moment of truth. It could backfire on her and explode half her arm into oblivion.

She pressed the silver button on the hilt and she heard the typical _snap-hiss_ of her saber coming to life. A long, golden blade shot out from the other end. It now hummed and buzzed with life.

Asura admired it carefully. She swung it around a few times, remembering the feeling of always having a saber by her side. It cut through the air with supreme accuracy.

She grinned and switched the blade off. After attaching it to her belt, she patted it fondly.

"I'll name you later."

Asura tip-toed around Rodney, who made a loud abrupt snort and went back to sleeping soundly. Something told her he slept in his lab more often than in his own room.

She just now needed a good place to practice.

_Perhaps the lower section of Atlantis,_ she thought as she pushed the ideas of turning in for the night from her mind.

* * *

The lower levels of Atlantis were usually quiet at all hours. They were uninhabited really and only maintenance and routine security traversed the halls down towards the city's underbelly.

Ronon loved this fact, especially since he had miles and miles of jogging room available to him while the majority still was still asleep. He and John usually partnered up, but on certain days, Ronon liked to administer his exercise routines himself.

A small glimmer of light peaked through the intricate windows at the tops of the walls. It filled the room with an oceanic blue color that set a calming tone as Ronon walked forward.

After taking in a deep breath, he stopped and stretched for a moment. He was still fighting the wave of sleep that made his brain a bit fuzzy. He shook it off and made a mental note for some coffee later. Another thing in a large list that he enjoyed about his new people, they introduced caffeine into his life.

Grabbing the rail in front of him, he used his free hand to pull up on his ankles. He was about finished with a typical run-through of stretching when he cocked his head to one side at a small sound. But nothing was there. He could have sworn there was something behind him but he shrugged it off.

Whatever it was, it was very light. It could have been nothing at all. A soft rustling of air in the ventilation systems, perhaps.

And then it happened.

"Don't _move,"_ someone or something said from directly behind him.

He gave a silent curse to anyone who might of have been playing a trick on him. But his pulse quickened at the thought of a real threat. One thing was for certain, his hearing had become lax.

The voice was unrecognizable and he stiffened abruptly at the sound of a small intake of breath from whoever his 'friend' was. He could also hear a low energy hum coming from the individual. A weapon, no doubt. Whatever it was he could see the yellow glow reflecting off of the metallic Lantean walls.

Without another hesitation, Ronon made a quick side somersault to his right and pivoted on his feet. His visitor hadn't moved. Either it was too slow for him, or it decided he wasn't worth attacking.

And then he looked up. Rolling his eyes as he gazed upward at the face of Asura who was grinning like a fox at Ronon's brusque manner.

"What is your problem?" He asked, hardly amused.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You looked so calm and alone while doing your warm up."

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

She smiled gingerly and nodded. "I forgot. You're the paranoid one."

He seemed bereft by her comment but shrugged as he stood up. "I'm also dangerous."

Asura hit a button on the saber she was holding and the golden beam slid back into nothingness.

Ronon arched a brow and nodded. "I see you have a new weapon. Just finished?"

"Yes. As you can see I was aching to try it out."

"What makes you think I'm readily available?"

Asura stepped forward. "Because it's about four AM standard time and you're doing nothing."

"I was getting ready for a workout," he replied emotionlessly.

"Ahh. I see. Are you usually this chipper in the morning?"

"You caught me on a good day," Ronon said deadpan but then cracked a grin. "So then, why are you up?"

"Well, considering the fact that I usually utilize mornings for calisthenics, I figured now would be a good time." She said admiring the small portholes that displayed ocean water surrounding the massive city. "And unlike you, I never actually went to sleep last night."

"You sound like McKay."

"I was _with_ McKay."

Ronon nodded. "That makes sense. It's probably smart to take your new weapon along with you. I wouldn't trust him."

Ronon could imagine some scenarios in his mind of a couple 'oops's McKay could do with Asura's energy sword. The consequences were frightening.

"Not to worry, I'm not going to trust anyone with this thing," she said with a stone-like expression. She wasn't kidding about that. "It's more dangerous in the hands of the inexperienced than any enemy I've encountered."

"That bad, huh?"

She nodded grimly and held up the silver hilt. It was a simple design but it was efficient and Ronon couldn't help admiring her handy work. He wondered if she was any good at creating energy guns. By the look on her face, now wasn't the time to ask.

"I could destroy this city with this thing."

Her tone seemed odd. Ronon knew before he was labeled 'paranoid', that he indeed was. He gave her a look . "What do you _mean_ by that?"

She patted his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. "Not to worry, my friend. I would just like to have a visit with the Wraith. That is all."

"Atta girl."

She clipped her saber on her belt and rubbed her hands together. "Care for a jogging partner?"

Ronon shook his head. "Not at all. I guess I could use some company."

* * *

The Sargent in charge of watching over the control room during his early morning patrol was seemingly annoyed with a beeping sound that wouldn't cease.

"Where is that_ coming_ from?" He asked no one as he marched around the Ancient controls and then saw the source of the noise. A small screen was displaying a Wraith cruiser far too close for comfort.

In seconds, the Sargent radioed Weir and other military personnel. A Canadian scientist who was yawning and stretching as he walked up the stairs saw the commotion.

"What's going on?" He asked after yawning again.

The Sargent looked up. "Wraith."

Weir was quick out of her quarters. She was patting her hair down as she made her way to the control room.

"What is it, MacKenzie?" She asked with morose look on her face.

Sargent MacKenzie watched Weir walk over to him and stare at the screen along side him.

"Ma'am, it looks as though we're being hailed to respond to them."

Weir seemed rather miffed that she had to wake up early to a possible Wraith threat. She gave the Sargent a look and then nodded. "Open the channel."

The larger screen glistened momentarily and within seconds the face of a Wraith queen greeted the room. Her smug expression was fitting as she smirked.

"To the former city of the Ancients, we are within attacking distance."

Weir's pulse quickened slightly. This wasn't the type of thing you wanted to wake up to. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the female Wraith. "Duly noted. And we are very capable of defending ourselves."

The queen gave a toothy grin and flipped her hair to one side. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Your warship is millions of miles from here. All you have is your city."

Weir seemed unsure as to why the queen was familiar with the Asgard ship, the Daedelus, but she spoke no further on the subject.

"Meaning?" Weir asked coldly.

"We would like to make a bargain." The queen said defiantly.

Weir just about held back a small laugh which was a far cry from the tension that was growing in her mind. The Wraith were strange enough, but as to why they surmised the possibility for an attack and then wanted to bargain for something, was a new one for her.

"And what is that exactly? " She asked, now rather annoyed.

"The warrior who now walks among you. We encountered the creature merely nights ago on a small planet. We would like her in exchange for not attacking your city."

_How on God's green Earth did they even know that Asura was with them?_

"That hardly seems fair."

The queen laughed. Weir thought it sounded quite evil, though that's usually how the Wraith sound at all times. "You have minutes to decide. I will call back and see your decision."

The screen went black and the occupants of the room turned to look at Weir. She was currently nibbling on her bottom lip, deep in thought. Her thought process was broken as she saw the military head marching over to the control room.

Sheppard ran up the stairs, his hair seemed messier than ever and he rubbed his eyes for a second.

"What was that about?" He asked when he reached her.

Dr. Weir gave Sheppard a grim look and told him. "The Wraith want Asura in exchange for not attacking us."

"Why? Don't they know that we can handle an attack from them now?"

"Can we really? John we're still repairing ourselves from the last attack. And that was months ago!" Weir exclaimed abruptly. " And how would they know that we have Asura in the first place?"

"Because I _mad_e a mental connection with them." Asura's voice rang out from below the control room. Everyone looked down at her as she walked forward to them. She was flanked by Ronon.

Weir shook her head in disbelief and tried holding back her anger. "Why would you do that? You gave us away."

Asura didn't seemed deterred. "I want them to take me."

"What? Why?" Sheppard asked in shock.

"I think it would be of some good use."

"Some good _use_?" Weir echoed. She was having a hard time understanding the foreign woman's reasoning.

Ronon's face looked cloudy. "You realize that's suicide."

Asura shook her head. "Not exactly. In fact, I'm the opposite of everything they're expecting. I'm here to settle the score. Not just for myself, but for all those in Atlantis... all those here in this galaxy."

"Like Ronon said, it's suicide," Sheppard commented. His tone seemed irritated at the fact she even suggested such a thing.

"John, let me do this. I know what I'm doing." She turned her attention to Weir. "Trust me."

The Sargent looked over at Dr. Weir. "The Wraith are hailing us again."

She held her hand up at the Sargent and looked back at Asura.

"Are you sure about this?" Weir asked quietly. "You do realize what they could do to you...? Being alone on a Wraith warship isn't exactly safe."

Asura grinned widely. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Dr. Weir sighed in defeat and turned her attentions back to the screen. "Give them coordinates to the closest empty planet near them. Tell them we're sending her there." She said to Sargent MacKenzie.

Weir walked down the stairs toward their visitor. "You can't back out now. But you should realize what you've done."

"I know... I could have sabotaged everything. No other Wraith in the galaxy know about this place. And soon these particular Wraith will be a problem no longer."

Sheppard walked over. "I hope you aren't going alone."

"If I took someone with me, it could compromise everything."

Weir nodded. "We understand."

Suddenly the dialing sequence of the Stargate started and the blue erupted into it's usual shimmer.

"You don't need anything?" Sheppard asked. He seem fascinated with the fact that she was wearing a simple outfit and boots. Her belt and her saber were the only things that adorned her.

"I'm good. I'll be back soon," she said perhaps too nonchalantly. Asura turned towards the 'gate and walked thru it without another word.

"This was either a great idea or we're screwed," Sheppard said aloud finally as they watched the 'gate close.

"I hope it's not the latter," Weir replied quietly.

* * *

Once on the other side, Asura was greeted by a windy desert plain. The scenery seemed to span forever and she deemed that this was a planet that was uninhabited. She wondered intently on why there was a Stargate on this planet in the first place. It didn't seem to be useful to anyone.

From the look of things, she was alone as of now.

But suddenly a familiar sound of an ear-piercing squeal of engines filled the sky. She looked up to her left and saw two fighters highlighting the red desert sky.

She assumed they were Wraith fighters. They flew past in a streak and then made a quick u-turn back towards her position, now closer to the ground.

Asura watched as the closer fighter shot a silver translucent beam from it's belly and it swept the ground. Knowingly, she walked forward to make up the distance between her and it.

Closing her eyes, she felt herself picked up and felt as though she was in the dark vacuum of space. Almost as if she was weightless and nothing. The Wraith technology was interesting.

Asura intended on studying some of it whence she visited the warship.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**Next: A Jedi's fury on unsuspecting Wratih. Or something like that.**

_**Alison M. Dobell-** _Certainly glad you are enjoying this fic! I hope to make it clear that the Stargate universe doesn't know any of the Star Wars universe at the moment. One is just as real as the other. etc...

**_jess- _**aww, thank you! Hope you like the update.

**_Solair- _**Thank you for the review! I, too, certainly love both of these genres. It's so fun. :)

**_loco lyan -_** Thanks for the benefit of the doubt! Glad you enjoyed the story. :D


	9. Let's Add a Sith To Make It A Real Party

Yay for updates. Sorry this took so long. Hope you are still enjoying it so far. Thanks again for reading!!

I didn't get to have my awesome beta Geeky BMWW fan look this over, so please forgive the typical horrendous errors. :)

And thanks to Kippling Croft with all the helpful ideas.

**Disclaimer: **Alas! Stargate Atlantis and Star Wars are not mine. They belong to their rigthful owners.

* * *

**_Ch. 9_**

Asura awoke to a hazy light and strange smells. She pushed herself away from what looked and felt like a human-sized cocoon. It was a cocoon all right and the substance that would entomb a person was rather sticky. And not at all pleasant to the senses.

Shaking her head from her stupor she noticed and, rather, _felt_ creatures around her. Asura looked around at all of them and chided herself for taking too long to sense them.

They were all Wraith and they all looked as pissed off as Kaghouti dragons on a hunger strike. Not exactly a sight you wished to wake up to.

Each was male and all but one adorned masks. The center one was different. He was smaller, but he had the presence of a commander. The large 'body guards' that stood around regarded him in awe but also in fear.

It took awhile from him to speak but Asura was in no rush. And if any or all attacked her, she could take the lot of them down in one swift stoke.

"You... _human," _he addressed her. The word practically vomited from his mouth. The look on his face described his internal struggle. He was receiving her as a guest, yet he was revolted by her presence. His upper lip curled in disgust. "You are to follow me."

_Oh this should be exciting,_ she thought grimly. Being stuck on a rather large ship with a seemingly annoyed group of pasty super-humans wasn't her idea of fun. But she needed to get this over with.

Asura responded with a curt nod. "Am I to meet with your queen?"

The Wraith looked over at her as if that was the last thing he'd ever want to do in his life. "Something to that effect."

_Great. They have a surprise in store._

She quickly maneuvered her hand towards her belt and touched the lightsaber subconsciously. In this place, she had to be ready for anything.

As the group of them walked down the dark, dank halls of the Wraith ship, Asura couldn't help but noticed the human carcasses that decorated the special tomb-like cocoons. So they weren't the tidiest race in the universe, but she didn't exactly expect as much either.

She also couldn't help notice the wet smell to the recycled-air. It was cool and yet humid simultaneously. There was also a strange chemical residue that hung in the air that practically stung her eyes and lungs. Humans weren't meant to last long on the ship, so why make it comfortable for them at all? Typical Wraith eco-system, no doubt.

"So, do you guys have a planet you all call home or are you stuck to roving about in ships?"

No answer. She didn't expect one, but the silence was killing her.

The Wraith leading her through the ship's level, stopped short and abruptly turned, taking her to the bridge.

Once at the entryway, he halted again and motioned her to go inside. She did as directed and walked passed him, ignoring the low growl in her ear. He obviously wasn't too keen on the idea of Asura being shown their ship, let alone their bridge which was the center of all main control.

Indeed the Wraith queen she had seen before stood there, waiting for her.

Her long silky auburn hair cascaded down her back and she donned an elegant white gown. By Wraith standards, she was most likely very beautiful. The strange green like skin, translucent pointy teeth and vampire-ish gaze was a bit of a let down as human standards go.

In stead of addressing Asura directly, the queen merely sneered at her.

"She is here."

A robed figure that had been staring out of a porthole at the tip of the bridge, turned slowly and soon Asura could see the face of the speaker and the arrogant smirk that graced his face.

"Yes. I've known for quite some time."

Asura couldn't believe her own eyes. Maybe the strange Wraith chemicals were getting to her head, but in front of her she saw a fallen comrade alive and well.

And by fallen... she meant to the dark side.

"Si-... _Simeon_?"

His smile widened. "The one and only," he said quite smugly in English, the language Asura so adamantly had to learn while on Atlantis. Apparently he wanted the Wraith around him to listen to every word coming from his mouth.

Asura wasn't one to beat around the bush. "What in the gods names are you doing on a Wraith ship in the middle of the Pegasus galaxy?"

"My dearest Asura. Since you're a guest on _my_ ship..."

The queen snorted an objection but Simeon quickly gave her a look that made the female Wraith grow quiet. Very quiet.

Simeon continued, his smug expression returning. "As I was saying, since you're a guest on my ship, I'll be the one to direct the questions." He walked around Asura and she stood unmoving. "Why are _you_ in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"I travelled through a Stargate located in Kashyyyk," she pointed out.

"Interesting."

"I assume that is the gate you used as well. Although, I'm wondering why we would have used the same Stargate. Those odds are pretty high. Approximately seven hundred million to one."

_I also should have felt your presence after all this time, _she thought. Or perhaps her senses were waning from the lack of force energy. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Asura, so logical and to the point. Of course all of that is true, but you obviously subconsciously felt my force signature through the gate and hit the exact moment just right. It's the only reasonable conclusion," he said and then he continued after Asura didn't interject. "I bet you're wondering how I found it in the first place. Just a routine check on the Wookie planet while following a lone Jedi. Trailed him down the ravenous jungle and after I _slaughtered him,"_ of course he used emphasis where needed, making Asura wince. "I found the gate and now here I am."

"Let me guess? You went through the gate, found the Wraith, did an immediate organized take over and now plan on using them to your advantage?"

He nodded. "Somewhat of the abridged version, yes, but that's about right. Although, '_using_ them to my advantage' sounds much harsher than it really is."

Asura could feel the anger radiating from the Wraith queen, but she continued to stay quiet. The queen must value her life more so than Asura had thought.

Apparently the Wraith were already witnesses to what a trained Sith was capable of. Asura wondered silently at how many Wraith lost their lives to that demonstration. No doubt why they were in complete submission to the dark Jedi.

"You're a sith, Simeon. I think whatever is harshest is on your 'to-do' list."

"Ahh. Now there's twisted pacifist Jedi thinking for you. You use the title 'sith' too freely, my dear. Because what you view as inhumane, I view as an opportunity."

Asura rolled her eyes. "Opportunity? More like a chance to start your own demented dictatorship. Which, come to think of it, is on every Siths wish list at some point in time."

He glared at her and she felt anger rolling off him. "_Don't start,"_ he seethed.

"Or what? You're new friends will come and eat me? From their standpoint, they could become their own opportunists. I'm sure they'd want to see who'd win in the end, since I have no desire to turn them into Wraith puppets."

The Wraith queen's gaze momentarily turned soft when she looked at Asura. Her frustration from lack of control eased some what.

Simeon chuckled and shook his head. "You're willing to save the race that terrorizes the galaxy? Part of the bargain we have... I'm going to lead them to Earth. You do realize that Earth is the planet where most of your new friends hail from. And once the Wraith are there, they're going to feed until nothing is left." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't exactly think you have anything that would entice them like that."

Asura hadn't even thought about the planet being in danger. But the idea horrified her. Billions of lives lost to one insane Sith and a group of just as insane pasty aliens.

How was she going to explain this one to John?

"No. You're right. I don't."

Simeon stared down at her belt for a moment and eyed her newly minted lightsaber. "My, my, my... Asura Seray, you do work fast." He walked closer to her. "You know I like that in a woman."

She stiffened a bit but said nothing.

He continued. "But your other saber will get lonely." He held his hand out and Asura's older blade flew from under his robe and into his palm. "Remember this?"

It irked Asura to see one of her most prized possessions being held by_ him_. If it had been in the hands of some dumb Wraith, she could easily deal with that. But in the hands of a sith, well that was just too wrong on so many levels.

He turned it on and the green blade lit the dank Wraith bridge like a beacon. Wraith scattered like insects afraid for their life.

"I bet you want it back. _Don't you?"_ He asked snidely.

"You already have a double-bladed lightsaber, Simeon. It's not exactly fair."

"Fair?" He laughed and pulled out his own light saber, turned it on and swung the two beams around. "You want to discuss fair. With me?"

Asura assumed he was going to attack her and she backed up slowly.

He turned off each saber and smiled. "I won't hurt you."

Those words were empty and laughable to Asura.

She recalled not so fondly that Simeon said the same words to her the last time they had been together. Right before he, to be completely honest, hurt her. Badly.

They had been working together while on Nar Shaddaa, deciphering a code sent my Malak, Revan's cohort in madness. In those days, it seemed all Jedi were being turned one by one. So the council sent two of their best students to try to put an end to Revan's reign of terror.

Back then, Asura was young and malleable enough to be affected by the ever present dark side and fortunately she never swayed. Little did she know, on the other hand, Simeon had been slowly deteriorating from the inside out day by day.

Asura could hardly remember anything from that stay on the Smuggler's Moon. Simeon performed a mind wipe on Asura, thus effecting those certain memories. He had also scorched her with force lightning and sent her to a six week stay in a bacta tank for lightsaber wound treatment, or so medical droids had reiterated to her.

Some scars the bacta tank couldn't touch. And those were on the inside, in the subconscious of her mind. And to think he did it all just because she was getting in his way. Dark Jedi made sacrifices all too easy. When you destroy everything in the beginning, what's left to fall back on?

_"Revan is taking over. The council is obsolete. Embracing the dark side is the only way to win this war," _he had said with complete conviction resonating in his voice.

And yet, Asura didn't exactly try to stop him. She just questioned his motives and wondered why the dark side was the only choice.

_"If Jedi turn to the dark side, they won't be finalizing a war, they will be creating a whole new one," _she had countered with much determination.

And Asura had been right. Revan's downward spiral took the newly converted Sith anywhere but forward. Asura wonder solemnly if the war was getting any better in her home galaxy.

She doubted Simeon, with his twisted dark side mind, wondered the same. His new focus was turning the Wraith into a mindless army. And from a Wraith standpoint, as long as they stayed happy feeding on humans, they were ready and willing.

Asura also wondered if this night was any different than the night in Nar Shaddaa.

_"Don't worry. I won't hurt you."_

His smile was infectious but his words had dripped with venom.

Asura remembered in horror as she had watched him pull out his lightsaber and attack her without delay. Without notice and without remorse.

His goal was to kill her maliciously.

And yet, he didn't.

She now had a chance to redeem herself. Asura was stronger mentally and physically than before. She wasn't going to let Simeon have the chance to hurt her ever again.

He smiled evilly and closed his eyes. "Ah yes, you're thinking about that night. I almost broke you. And yet you wouldn't yield."

"I also wouldn't die."

"You were a lot stronger than I had imagined." He opened his eyes and affixed his cool grey stare on her own. "Join me now. Forget your friends. They're obsolete. This time around, you can be on the winning side."

"You already know my answer."

"Of course. It didn't hurt to ask," he commented with a wave of his hand.

She pulled out her saber. "Should we finish this now? Or should I hijack a Wraith dart, return to Atlantis to warn everyone and continue this later?"

Simeon narrowed his eyes but then cracked a demented smile. After pulling out his own lightsaber, he immediately ignited it. "I know, let's leave it to chance."

* * *

More to come soon! Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!! 

_**jess**_- Hey, thanks again for reviewing!!! I so love that you are still enjoying my crazy crossover. :D

_**Mag**_- Dutch! Very cool. Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Clash of the Titans

So sorry about the long, long, long hiatus. But I wanted to update as soon as I could, just so you all know that I wasn't neglecting this fic. And again, thank you everyone for the lovely feedback. It means a lot!

Geeky BMWW Fan deserves a round of applause for beta-ing this, even though she's not as well versed in SW or SGA. Thank you, friend!

_Disclaime_r: Not Mine!

* * *

_**Ch. 10**_

Asura's mind went blank as Simeon rushed at her with his red blades. Her anger toward him heightened her urge to attack with white hot intensity, and for a moment she lost clarity on the situation at hand. But as soon as her humming blade forcefully met his, she was brought back to reality.

Simeon held up his hand and before Asura could react, she was pushed into the farthest wall of the ship's bridge. The force push knocked the wind out of her. For half of a second she stayed still on the cool floor and blinked a few times to steady herself.

Simeon's voice echoed as he jumped over to her, blade pulsing. "You're a shell of your former self, Asura. This should be all too easy." He was seconds away from a killing stroke, but in the meantime it had given Asura enough pure moments of clarity to react thoughtfully and meditate on the light side of the force that she was calling upon. Within those seconds, she pushed aside all her doubt and insecurities and focused on the task at hand: subduing the Sith.

Asura gracefully sidestepped Simeon's blade. She then turned to face him as he stared at her blankly. He thought he had the situation taken care of. However, Asura had a different plan.

"I ask you this, Simeon, fall from your path of wrong doing and I shall spare you."

He chuckled momentarily. "_Spare_ me? So, after all this time, you're going to kill me if I don't obey your idealistic way of thinking?"

Asura didn't falter. She merely smiled. "Spare you from a humiliating outcome, that is. If you don't relinquish your hold on whatever you have obtained in the Pegasus galaxy, you will be forced to suffer the consequences. And I doubt you'll be interested in seeing what I have in store for you."

Simeon's eyes flashed. Although he contemplated her words slightly, Asura noted that she never once saw fear pass through those eyes. He didn't believe her. Of course he didn't. But faith in the power of the darkside was fleeting. And Asura was going to muster everything inside of her to rise above and take him out. And if that meant throwing a fatal blow his way, then so be it.

Simeon, on the other hand, had more in mind for his little Jedi foe. Before more was said, Simeon clenched his free fist and Asura felt the rise in force energy as it whipped around her. She narrowed her eyes as Simeon expertly tossed dark lightning her direction. The light blue bolts crackled angrily around her, but she caught the brunt of the attack with her blade and held steady.

"It _won't_ work." With a final thrust, Asura managed to send the lightning lazily into an unsuspecting wall. "This should just be between us and our weapons." She held up her lightsaber menacingly. "That is, if you can handle it."

To her utter shock, Simeon reached passed his robes and pulled out the green lightsaber that had once been hers. Once again, he held it out in front of her, taunting her with it. But that's when the shock set in, he tossed it over to her. Now they each had two blades.

"I had no idea that Dark Jedi believed in making things... even. Especially when regarding the opponent."

Simeon's face hardly swayed. It remained stone-like, with a hint of devious humor laced around the edges. "You're right. I'll admit it's not very conventional, however,.. I'd like to settle this score once and for all."

In answer, Asura ignited the green blade and together she held her two sabers closer. Simeon twirled his double-bladed sword and stared her down. Asura took it as her cue to begin. And so she did.

With her right foot forward, Asura lunged with a ferocity that matched the bridled intensity brewing in her heart and mind. Her opposition easily parried the blow and for a mere moment, the two, Sith and Jedi, matched each other in block and attack. And Asura was only warming up.

Thrust. Block. Forward advance. Parry.

Asura jumped up and used her right leg to kick off the closer wall. Using that momentum, she flipped over Simeon all while using both blades to avoid his upward attack.

Asura landed neatly on her feet and easily caught his protruding red blade between her yellow and green one.

"Impressive." As the fight progressed, Simeon became increasingly quiet. The Asura he remembered was a far cry from the full fledge battle ready woman that stood before him.

"Are you ready to yield?"

Any reasonable emotions passing through the dark jedi immediately halted at her words. Simeon narrowed his eyes threateningly.

Instead of retorting, he twirled his blade around once and struck forward. Asura caught his attack, but his anger was blazing. It was rolling like waves off of him, and it was quite unsettling.

As each attack grew more forceful, Asura wondered silently where his new found power had come from. Previously she had matched him blow for blow. The force radiating around her, willing her to follow the right course, seemed to be faltering, only because her thoughts were allowing her to slip.

"I. Will. Never. Stoop so low!" That's when Simeon charged, his double bladed saber set into a straight forward attack. All at once, he used another force push while using his weapon along with it. Even though Asura caught the blow with her two blades, she wasn't strong enough. The attack sent her flying, once again. However, this time around, the power behind the attack was heightened. Once again, Asura found herself lying on her back, staring at the ship's grotesque ceiling.

Simeon scowled while marching towards her. His capes billowing around him only adding to the maddening dark force energy pulsating off of him.

Asura caught her breath. It was the least she could do. How did she slip so badly? She hated second guessing herself, but she was at a loss. Was she truly surpassed by him that greatly? Was he stronger than she had possibly imagined?

She hated the answer to those questions plaguing her mind. She almost chose it not to be true. Simeon's face contorted into a malicious smirk, somehow.

"Tsk tsk. My little Asura. You'd be perfect by my side... But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to finish you off."

Asura's mind reeled. He was doing more than physically over taking her, he was trying to erode her mentally. Just like before. Just like Nar Shaddaa.

It was like a scene from a movie still being shown on Coruscant. He was coming at her, weapon low but quick. Asura only laying there, awaiting his attack. She couldn't understand why she was paralyzed but...

Asura's eyes widened. He paralyzed her.

"Paralysis, Simeon?" She was shocked by the power in her voice. Surely she was ready to retreat to the safe haven in her mind and detach herself from reality. But Asura constantly astounded herself with strange amounts of strength. But it didn't happen as often as she would have liked.

Simeon paused momentarily. "Yes, my little Jedi. I'll finish you off with a clean stroke." He stopped. A coy smile decorated his mouth. "Or perhaps..." His smile widened as he motioned the Wraith queen over. "Perhaps I'll let _her_ finish you off."

Asura's heart started beating faster, though it was still in a languid pace. A Jedi falling at the hands of a life sucking alien was almost unfathomable. And yet, she had been bested by the Sith.

With her eyes staring blankly at the smirking Wraith sauntering over to end her life, Asura started calculating where she had gone wrong. It wasn't supposed to end like this. It wasn't...

As if answering her ceaseless thoughts, Asura felt herself engulfed in white light. Her mind was reeling from the possibilities. And for a split second, she imagined herself becoming one with the force just as she had heard numerous tales of Jedi doing so long ago. But as Asura opened her eyes, it was anything but.

A few concerned men looked over her and eyed her carefully. It took Asura another second to recognize the men were wearing military flightsuits. She noticed a few with flags pertaining to Earth countries.

"Sir? We have her." One of them said. Asura could barely feel the effects of the paralysis wearing off. Still, however, she couldn't move much.

A tall middle-aged bald man strode up. His face read nothing but indifference. "For being some sort of amazing warrior, it was a good thing we pulled you out when we did."

"You... beamed me out?" Asura asked. But she knew that answer already, still she had other questions fluttering through her mind. "Where am I?" She focused on the commanding officer that had spoken directly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of the Daedelus. And we're taking you back to Atlantis."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry this is sort of a short chapter, I hope to add more soon!

_**Newbee, not for lack of trying, nederlander, Jess- Thank you, you guys!! :D**_


	11. Mental Preparations

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

Hello everyone! Sorry about the major wait with_ everything_. I kind of had a slight writer's block with this fic. And I'm hoping to have kicked it in the butt. So here's one of many chapters to come. Thanks again for your feedback! I really appreciate it. And just fyi, if you're new to this fic, the Star Wars timeline is set during _Knights of the Old Republic_ (VG) and Stargate... is well, normal. :D

Thank you, Geeky, for the beta! I shall give you a shape shifting porpoise. Since I realise its your favourite. :D

* * *

**Ch. 11**

Asura's mobility started coming back to her, if only marginally. Taking in a slow breath, she compelled herself forward into a sitting position.

One tech came forward and offered a hand to help pull her to her feet. She obliged, but her legs became unsteady when she applied all her weight to them. Quickly, Asura found much stability in gripping the side of the wall.

Colonel Caldwell looked past her waning inability and remained stoic. "Would you mind telling me how we exactly beamed you up?"

Asura blinked. He was asking her? "I'm sorry...?"

A stiff looking female officer stationed at one of the captain's chairs turned to Asura. "The Wraith usually have a field up preventing beaming to or from the Hive ship."

"You were lucky it was down, otherwise..." Caldwell trailed off. Asura wasn't sure if he was simply irritated with her, or if he was continually upset about something. Either way, he wasn't making a good first impression. "Do you need to visit the infirmary?"

Asura straightened her posture and she pushed aside the physical annoyances that were currently bothering her. "No, Colonel, I am fine." She had quickly resorted to a professional air that she used strictly for council meetings.

Caldwell nodded all while seeming unimpressed with her. "You must be insane, attacking a Wraith ship all on your own. I've read the report on you, makes sense that someone unfamiliar with them would be that gung-ho."

She knew perfectly well what the Colonel was implying, and she cut him to the chase. "It wasn't the Wraith that put me in such a ... undesirable position, Colonel Caldwell."

He raised a brow at that. Despite his slight intrigue, he returned to his main captain's seat at the helm of the ship. A ship that Asura noted was just as 'shiny' and 'bright' as Atlantis. "I'm interested in hearing what happened then." His voice hardly resonated interest, but she could feel it underlying within him. Deeply hidden by his tough military facade.

Asura swallowed and pushed away from her steady grip on the wall. Her legs now tickled with pins and needles. Uncomfortably so.

"A sith." As soon as Asura spoke the word, her upper lip curled. Sith, indeed. Simeon had bested her again. A flood of emotions threatened to break the dam she was severely upholding. With a hearty breath, Asura continued and she greatly ignored her fluttering thoughts. "A dark Jedi, rather.... He's using the Wraith. He's-" Her voice was trembling. Shaking. She held up her hands and they too were being affected by the waves of chaos she was holding back.

"A dark Jedi?" Caldwell asked. "Is that... what you are?"

Asura held back a sharp tongue. "No. He uses the dark side of the force... Uh..." Oh gods, she needed a place to clear her jumbled mind.

Colonel Caldwell finally decided to grace her presence with a hint of concern. "You look pale. Are you sure you don't need a physician to look you over?"

She let her mask slip. "How soon will we arrive at Atlantis?"

A technician closer to her looked up from a computer. "ETA is an hour."

"I need a place to rest... a secluded room to be precise." Asura gathered enough energy to impress her thoughts onto the Colonel's. Immediately, with much affect from the Force, he complied.

"Yes, of course. Sargent Anderson will escort you to a room."

Asura numbly followed the young officer down a brightly lit corridor. Soon she found herself at a door. Without saying much of thanks or a goodbye, Asura entered the room and locked the door behind her. A small gray box-like room greeted her, complete with a sink, mirror and small bed.

Without another thought, Asura climbed onto the bed and curled into a fetal position. Hot tears now angrily rolled down her face.

If she hadn't been saved by the ship, she would be gone. Dead. Eaten by an unrelenting alien. All while the evil that permeated her nightmares stood and watched. And laughed.

Asura could feel herself falling to pieces. So much to take in, so little time. Not only was she healing from a war that she had admittedly left behind, she had to embrace a new one. And still, the dark side prevailed. When would she rise above it? Why did she have to fall at Simeon's hand every time?

Becoming accustomed to a new galaxy had fazed her enough, and now she had so much more to contend with.

Finally calming down after many quaking sobs, Asura reached out to the Force with open arms. Laying completely still, she felt herself entrenched with the aura surrounding her. If anything, she needed to meditate. Instead of succumbing to typical human frailty, she needed to embrace the strength that stood at her ready.

It was time to act like a Jedi should. She a Sith to take care of.

As Asura meditated, she slipped away to the safe haven of her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself adorned in creamy robes and lounging on a smooth, stony shore. Soft, warm waves were lapping at her bare feet. And twin suns hung over head, administering glorious light.

Standing up, she saw that the water went on for miles, and behind her a silvery white and green forest fenced in the land around the beaches. Chortles from various birds and wildlife could be heard in a soft chorus. And the ever pleasant humming of the Force could be felt around her.

It was the perfect picture of serenity. Her mind and the Force melded, allowing her to heal from her earlier barrage of instability.

But it was there that she felt it. It came with a sickening wave of hatred. The presence that Simeon - and many other dark Jedi, including Revan and Malak- had left on her subconscious. Threatening to further erode and scar her. Asura watched as the lucid, blue water became enveloped by a tar like liquid. The serene sky started to take on a dark blood-red hue. And the silvery, silken trees were reduced to barren charred land.

She felt both hot and cold. And anger. Plenty of unleashed pain and suffering, but nothing could touch the extreme emotion of unadulterated rage.

Asura was now seething, teeth bared. She could somehow see a reflection of herself before her. Her soft robes had been replaced with black ones. Her skin was a sickly, deathly pale, and her eyes... her eyes were a lizard like yellow surrounded by dark, sallow skin. And her expression was nothing but sadistic.

Before the mental scene could invade into her subconscious further, Asura fell to her knees and shook her head violently.

"No. No! I will not dare go to the dark side...." Simeon had touched her mind with the dark side of the Force. She could feel it welling inside her. He had wanted her to join him... at any or all cost.

As she clutched her head with tight fists, she kept her eyes closed.

"I won't! Never!" She called out. The reflection of her 'other self' frowned as it watched itself melt away. As she calmed down somewhat and called upon the light side, the area around her changed slowly. The black tar evaporated from the sea. The sky became light, just as before. And the desolate wasteland disappeared, and the forest once again emerged.

Asura opened her eyes. And once she saw that she had overpowered any and all evil that invaded her mind, she stood up.

It was over. Asura extended her arms forward and once again felt the energy of the Force whip around her. In moments she became empowered. And her skin practically glowed.

"I will defeat him," she told herself confidently. "And I will rid this galaxy of the dark side...."

Feeling satisfied that she had taken control of her inner struggle, Asura completed her meditation. With a sharp gasp, her eyes fell open and the grey ceiling of the small living quarters greeted her sight.

At once, Asura walked over to the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She was now ready. More so than ever.

She could now feel everything through the Force with a greater intensity. The numerous lives aboard the vessel, the humming and inner workings of the engine and power generators and the slowing of the ship's repulsors, indicating that they had arrived at their desired location.

Asura smirked. While trying to erode her mind, Simeon had unknowingly made Asura stronger in the process.

The dark Jedi wasn't prepared for what she was going to bring to his doorstep.

* * *

With a spring to her step, Asura exited the room. The officer who escorted her previously noticed her at the far end of the hall.

"I was sent to retrieve you," he stated. "Because we've..."

"Arrived. I know." Instead of allowing him to lead the way, Asura walked herself back to the ship's bridge.

Caldwell nodded a greeting upon seeing her. "You look rested."

"I had to prepare ... for what's to come."

"I see," the Colonel added. Though he didn't seem convinced. "We are ready to beam you down."

With a nod, Asura strode over to the beaming platform. And within seconds, she was engulfed in white light. Soon the familiar faces of the Atlantis crew surrounded her. Sheppard and Rodney were standing there, and they seemed pleased to see she had returned safely.

Weir's mouth, however, was set in a grim line. "What happened on that Hive ship? It was a good thing the Daedalus was within range. We had informed the Colonel, and apparently he beamed you at the right time."

"It was ... impeccable timing, to say the least." Feeling at ease finally, Asura sighed. "I have a lot to tell you. Somehow... a dark Jedi. A Sith. Made his way to this galaxy before I had even stepped through the gate on Kashyyyk. And he's... taken control of those Wraith."

Sheppard raised an inquisitive brow. "How is that possible?"

"With the power of the dark side..." She trailed off. The people around her didn't seem to quite understand the power of her words. She had yet to tell them the extremes of the Force. The dark and the light. They balanced each other out, yet where the dark was a plague of death, the light side was a beacon of hope.

"What's a Sith?" Rodney asked.

Before Asura could explain further, Weir interjected. "Why don't we go to the conference room? You can get us fully briefed on this new enemy of ours."

Asura nodded and smiled. She was happy that Weir, the leader of Atlantis, had plainly stated 'ours' in regard to the Sith. She had been completely taken in by these people and they now treated her as one of their own.

"The sooner the better." Asura then frowned as she recalled Simeon's words. "You see, your planet Earth is now in danger. He's going to lead the Wraith to it."

* * *

Ok! I hope this wasn't too short. I shall update soon! Thanks everyone. :D


	12. The Battle part 1

Hey there! I guess it's time to start wrapping this puppy up! Sorry about the wait, and thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Ch. 12:** The Battle part 1.

Asura took a seat at the head of the table located in the aptly named 'situation room'. This briefing was going to be quick, because time was of the essence.

After everyone was situated, Weir gave a nod and a technician took the cue to close the Lantean doors that encircled the room. They were now in complete privacy.

"First order of business," Asura calmly started, "Sith. Also known as dark Jedi." She licked her lips in thought and wondered how to continue. The Sith weren't exactly an entity she had ever had the privilege to primarily describe. As everyone in her galaxy had the firsthand account of who and what they were. "They are a group of force-users…"

"Uh, force-users? Like yourself?" Rodney interrupted. Of course he would be the first to interject.

"Yes. Force sensitive. However, like me? Not at all. Just like the yin and yang of your world," she saw Sheppard raise his brow at her mentioning this, she addressed it. "I apologize, I've been doing some light reading on your planet …" She then continued, "Just like the yin and yang, there is a dark to every light. Black and white. Good and evil," Asura deftly avoided commenting on Rodney's 'men and women' quip although she managed to see both Weir and Teyla roll their eyes, "But in the philosophy behind the yin and yang, the light cannot exist without shadow and life cannot exist without death."

Weir crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So these 'Sith' represent the opposite of your beliefs?"

Asura nodded. Recalling the blood bath they may or may not be threading its way throughout her own galaxy due to these so called 'visionaries'. "Pain, suffering. Evil. The dark side of the Force is strong. I won't deny that. But it's chaotic, superficial." She shook her head. "There's no rhyme or reason to their beliefs other than rising above and terrorizing others through conflict and struggle."

"I think of a few in this galaxy like that…" Ronan said. He gave John an uneasy look.

Sheppard nodded. "And fortunately the Wraith don't require order and hive ships are competitive, otherwise we'd have a hell of a fight on our hands."

Asura heaved a sigh and nodded. "And that's it exactly, … Simeon is controlling that hive ship. If he wanted to, he could control the entirety of the Wrath populace." Literally everyone around the table looked shocked and someone unnerved. She added, "And he's adding a hyperdrive to that ship. He has the knowledge and the skill. With his power and ability, he could control all the Wraith ships in the entire sector, let alone this galaxy. The only reason I know any of this, is he impressed his mind upon mine during our last encounter. In order to paralyze me... "

Weir opened her mouth to comment on this revelation but Rodney beat her to it.

"First of all," McKay snorted, "Hyperdrive? As in traveling at hyper speed, I'm guessing? Faster than light? Hive ships cannot withstand that travel. And he would require a ZedPM. Which the Wraith DO NOT have. And never will, as they do not require one."

"And Simeon won't require one either."

"It's a physical impossibility. I don't know about your galaxy, but you cannot physically fly at the speed of light without an external output of power and inertial dampeners beyond that of a hive ship hull."

"Just because you don't think it's possible doesn't mean it won't happen. And it will. Simeon will equip his ship and lead the Wraith to Earth."

Before McKay could open his mouth once more, John intervened. "So what do you propose, Jedi?"

"Find me transport to the hive ship. In order to preserve the lives of billions and the integrity of this galaxy, I will face my former teacher. And only one of us will stand." Asura formed her lips into a grim line at the thought of such a daunting notion, but it was her destiny to face Simeon once again.

"I'm sorry I can't help but ask…uh, former teacher?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yeah, when this all blows over, have I got stories to share."

"We have no time to lose." Teyla was the first to stand up, her inate warrior's spirit shining through.

Weir wasted absolutely no time and had Chuck in the control room once again contact Colonel Caldwell. As soon as his face appeared on the screen, it spoke volumes. Apparently he regarded this as a suicide mission.

"I'm sorry doctor Weir, but you want her transported back onto the hive ship?"

"Precisely Colonel, can you please send us your coordinates? We will act accordingly." Within seconds, the Daedalus location was transmitted to Atlantis. Chuck immediately found the planetary system with gate access closest to the Daedalus. It was also in range with the ground-zero hive ship.

John appeared beside her and peered over Chuck's shoulder. "NCC-X66. A little cold. But it'll work for us."

"Us?" Weir queried while simultaneously shutting off the comm channel with Caldwell. "John please tell me you cannot be contemplating going with her."

"Ronan, Teyla and I. And yes, I guess we are contemplating."

"Of course you three would," she leaned in closer to not cause an alarm with raising her voice, "but I cannot approve of you and your 'team' accompanying her."

"We can't let her go alone. And I do consider her on my team, therefore I need to support her."

"You heard what this Simeon is capable of, and you're going to be on a Wraith ship, John." Weir's voice was even, but her manner displayed anything but.

"She's a Jedi. And as military commander of this operation, I'm going."

Weir narrowed her eyes and set her jaw.

Sheppard patted her shoulder. "We'll be back in time for dinner."

With John's cue, Chuck set the sequence for NCC-X66 and the gate erupted to life.

Ronan, stocked to the hilt with weaponry, sauntered up. His gait suggested nothing more than the desire for extreme ass-kickery. Teyla wasn't far behind, however she only donned her handgun and P90.

Asura was last, as she had changed into a fresh set of clothing. Military standard gray fatigues, not a robe in sight.

Rodney sized her up. "No weapon?"

"Simeon took my last… " Asura opted not to mention that he had given back her old one and still bested her while she had both in her possession. "But no worries, I'll be getting it back. Not to mention, his as well."

Weir crossed her arms. "I'm still worried."

Ronan, Teyla and Asura were already down on the floor and waiting by the gate.

John gave one last goodbye to Weir. "We're off to save the galaxy, and Earth. Don't wait up for us!" He then trotted down the stairs toward his awaiting team.

With John flanking the line, the foursome entered through the gate and seemingly simultaneously exited into a snowy wasteland of nothingness.

Teyla suppressed a shiver. "I remember when there was a bustling community on this planet."

John winced from a gust of arctic wind. "Really? What happened?"

Ronan muttered, "What do you think?"

"Slightly more welcoming than Hoth, as long as there are no ice monsters…" Asura added before all four were suddenly beamed away. The scenery changed completely, along with their temperatures. The team now stood on the beaming platform of the Daedalus, and not a snowy drift of nothingness.

Caldwell, without much of a hello, acknowledged Asura first. "I'm surprised you're back so fast."

"I have a score to settle and an evil to extricate. Among other things on my to-do list."

Caldwell leveled with Sheppard, "We're just now within range with the hive ship without having to be picked up on their radar or sensors. And we'd like to keep it that way. Are you ready?"

"Born ready, sir." Sheppard gave a nod.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Asura, once again, was greeted with the dank, dark sight and stench of the Wraith hive ship. It was like the under belly of Nar Shadaa or Coronet City on Corellia. Nowhere a weary traveler or amateur should visit, less you desired a fate worse than death. And through her force sense, nothing felt 'right' about a Wraith hive ship. Naturally so.

Her three companions already had their weapons at their ready, any possible threat was as good as gone. Asura felt through the force and looked around her.

"Three coming from the left corridor. Two meters away. A large group of drones to the right behind these cocoons." Asura lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes. "He knows we're here. We're just in time. He was getting ready to make the jump to hyperspace."

"Lead the way," Sheppard said, giving her the go-ahead.

Asura didn't have the heart to tell them about the ambush awaiting them, but she did just so. "Thirty. Dead ahead. More behind. Ronan," the runner looked at her, "give me one of your weapons. This is going to get messy."

With that, he tossed her a gun that resembled a blaster.

Asura smirked. Actually, things were going to get fun.


End file.
